


Spiced

by oubastet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, eventual spoilers, some sads later on, these boys are awkward and cute that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: Prompto and Gladio find out they've both been crushing on each other for years... They stumble through the awkward beginnings of their relationship.





	1. Discover

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMM love me some promptio !!!!!!  
> this fic is literally just gonna be cute shenanigans sooo enjoy

Looking in the rear view car mirror, Prompto watched Gladio take a book from under the seat, opening it and letting a bookmark fall to his lap. Noctis was asleep, drool dripping onto the car seats. The prince had his sloppy moments, though they were too often. Fidgeting in his own spot, Prompto reached for his camera, turning around to the back seat. Gladio glanced up from his book, raising an eyebrow.

“And what is it you want?” Inquired the retainer, a grin playing at his lips. Quickly snapping a pic, Prompto smiled. “Oh, y'know, the usual.”

Gladio had his jacket off, which oddly enough he usually replaced with a tank top. Prompto couldn’t help but stare at his muscle, and the tattoos cascading over them. It looked really good. He suddenly had the urge to sit between the two, and after putting his camera safely on the front seat, he clambered over the console.

“Prompto! What on earth are you doing?” Ignis hissed, leaning away from the smaller man clumsily making his way between the front seat. Not answering, Prompto settled in between Gladio and Noctis, who woke up with a start.

“It looked sooo cozy back here, I had to get in on it!” Said Prompto, chuckling as he put his arms around his friend's shoulders. Gladio put his book away, going to grip Prompto’s cheek and tug on it. “Maybe you should do that when we’re stopped next time, blondie?” He mused, smiling nevertheless. “Geeeh.” Prompto made a sound as his face was squished.

Yawning, Noctis looked around blearily. “Are we there yet?”

“Who are you, Prompto?” Gladio laughed, receiving another exasperated noise from said man. Smirking, Noctis let out a chuckle, shoving Prompto more towards Gladio. Ignis sighed in the front seat, giving the three in the back a quick glance.

“Also yes, we are almost at Lestallum. A good thing, too, since the sun is beginning to set.”

“We get to see Iris! And sleep in a hotel bed!” Cheered Prompto, adding, “I can’t wait to sleep in a bed… it’s going to feel so good after days of camping…!”

Gladio scowled. “What, you got a problem with camping?”

They argued playfully for the next few minutes, testing Ignis’s patience, until they arrived in the parking space in front of Lestallum. It was early evening now, the lights giving an orange glow to the city as the four walked through the city streets. Food stalls were everywhere, with Noctis and Prompto trying practically everything that was offered to them. The prince shied away from the spicy foods, though Prompto gobbled them up for him. Finally Gladio ushered them to the hotel, complaining about how they were making his sister wait. With bags of food to eat all together in the room, they made their way over.

They waited in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Iris to come down the stairs. They heard her before they saw her, as she ran down the stairs.

“Gladdy! SO good to see all of you!” She said excitedly, going to lean on Gladio’s arm. He looked at her, a relieved look on his face. “Looks like you made it here okay, I really owe Dustin.” Iris looked up at him, giving him an affectionate smile. Prompto noted their similarities, and their differences, and wondered if Gladio wasn’t there that Iris would be Noctis’s shield. An interesting thought, especially if it involved a younger gladio not being buff and imposing. Prompto chuckled to himself.

They ate after talking about the events of the Crown City, trying their best to be cheerful despite the grim turn of events that had happened. Iris was always full of energy, and the four friends relaxed for the first time in days. Once everyone was ready to retire, Prompto felt restless, and decided to walk around outside.

The night air felt cool, still with the lingering warmth of the daytime sun. A breeze blew through the streets, and despite the moon up in the sky, the city bustled as busy as ever. Women that worked during the day having drinks with their coworkers, looking forward to a day off or the lunch break of their next day. Most of the food stalls still steamed with fryers and the smell of spices and oil, and Prompto eagerly took any free food. A hot place with hot food, it was awesome. He eventually wandered towards the outlook, popping a coin into the viewfinder to look at the meteor. It was even prettier at night, letting off a supernatural glow. Spinning it around, he suddenly saw a hand block his view.

“Gladio! What’re you doing out here?” Prompto wondered, lifting his eyes from the viewfinder. The large man grinned down at him and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Couldn’t sleep. Too much on my mind. His highness is out cold, though. Surprise, surprise.”

They laughed, and went to a bench. Prompto handed Gladio a bag of caramelized fruit, and they both ate while making conversation.

“Boy, never expected… this to happen.” Gladio said suddenly, making Prompto tilt his head. He stared at the larger man, observing the tightness of his shirt, the muscles of his chest… Biting his lip, he averted his eyes, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, well, we never know that could happen next! Makes it, exciting, don’t you think?” He tried to make the topic more upbeat, but Gladio only frowned.

“Could get worse. Could get better, though, I guess.”

“Hey, I was trying to make this fun and mysterious!”

“Can’t ignore the truth, Prompto.”

“I’m not ignoring it, just… trying to… ah, I don’t know…”

Prompto slumped down in his seat, letting out a low whine. Gladio sometimes just didn’t go along with anything, what a serious dude. Guess he had to be if he was going to keep Noctis in line. The other man gave him a pat on the shoulder, sighing. “Don’t take it too harshly, I’m honestly a bit stressed out. I’m glad Iris is okay, if anything…”

Oh.

“Your dad… that’s what you can’t sleep over, isn’t it. Man, I’m so sorry, I totally forgot.” Panicking, Prompto sat up, leaning forwards to give his friend a consoling look, who gave him an appreciative nod back. They were quiet after that, until Gladio started talking.

“Even if everything that happened makes me so… so mad… I’m glad I’m out here with the three of you. I’m glad Noct is okay, and camping out under the stars every night is a great change of pace. It’s a different sky than the city.” He closed his eyes, feeling the night air blow against his face.

“Wish it was more comfortable.” Grumbled Prompto, folding his arms. Gladio shoved him slightly, but it sent the smaller man almost to the ground. After regaining his seating, Prompto tried shoving Gladio back, but he was like a statue.

“Prompto… how do you feel about all of this?”

The sudden question surprised Prompto, and he stared at the ground. Twiddling his thumbs, he shrugged. “I’m… not sure. I just lived there, y’know? Didn’t really have anything goin’ for me besides school until I met Noctis. I’m frustrated for his sake.”

“His sake? Dude, your house probably got wrecked.” Scoffed Gladio, giving him a hard stare.

“Not like there was anyone there half the time.” Tone of voice more sad, Prompto frowned.

“Sorry. Hope your parents are okay, kid.”

“Thanks.”

Another awkward silence, until Prompto stood up and stretched. “Aaah, I had some snacks, had a heart to heart with my pal Gladio… and now I’m tired!” He beckoned Gladio to follow. “Come on, Ignis probably knows we’ve been out the past like, what, two hours? He’s probably tearing his hair out right about now.” Laughing, Gladio heaved himself off the bench, walking alongside Prompto back to the hotel.  
They passed the the outside of a bar, noticing the drunkards loitering about. Trying to steer clear of them, Prompto went on the opposite side, making Gladio be his shield. What he did best. Even then, a few people were pushing and shoving nearby, their voices raises and slurred, and one managed to get knocked over into Prompto. “Uwah!” Crying out in alarm, he fell to his knees, scrambling forwards to avoid more people falling into him. Gladio meanwhile spun around, picking the other person up effortlessly to snarl in his face.

“Watch where you’re going!”

“Chill out dude! What’s the deal!”

“So drunk you can’t even see where you’re walking!”

Gladio pushed the other man away, immediately going over to Prompto, who was alarmed at the encounter. He put a hand on Prompto’s back, ushering them away from the bar. “You okay, Prompto?” Asked Gladio, eyes both angry and worried. Prompto knew the circumstances for his scar, and figured he just didn’t like drunkards.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Nothing hurts or anything, I didn’t hit the ground too hard, you didn’t have to get so mad.” Prompto soothed, touching Gladio’s arm.

“If I didn’t, you wouldn’t either. We both know that.” The larger man pointed out gruffly.

“Don’t like rowdy people?”

“What? I hang out with you and Noct every day.”

“Hey! That’s not what I mean!”

“Then what do you mean?”

“Why’d you get so mad about that! Like, you looked ready to punch him into next week!”

Gladio gave him a hard look, raising an eyebrow. “Because it was you.” Tilting his head, Prompto scowled. Just because they were friends didn’t mean he had to go full out bodyguard on that poor guy. “Dude… you can’t do that to some innocent guy, even if it’s for me. That’s a situation for Noctis.” After Prompto said that, Gladio stopped walking, giving him a look. Prompto shirked away, seeing something unfamiliar in his eyes.

“Shit… should‘ve just kept my mouth shut…” Gladio massaged the bridge of his nose, seeming like he just realized he was in a situation he didn’t want to be in. “Come with me a sec.” He grabbed Prompto’s arm, tugging him along towards the power plant. It was empty around this time of night, with the fences around the gates hiding the corners. He brought Prompto under a street light, and stopped. Prompto’s back was squished against the wall, and Gladio was close in front of him, and arm outstretched to block escape. He didn’t look mad or anything, more so he seemed… uncertain.

“Big guy… what’s up, this is uh… pretty close quarters?” Prompto stammered, trying not to look the other man directly in the eye. Being this close… he could smell Gladio; recently washed with a flowery soap, clean clothes soft on his skin, muscles relaxed yet tense at the same time. It was making Prompto’s mind spin, and he really really hoped he was not showing his obvious attraction to his friend.

“Yeah, I know.” Gladio’s tone of voice was level and his gaze pierced into Prompto’s.

“Why’re you…?”

Prompto began but, stopped when Gladio cupped his cheek in a hand, leaned down, and kissed him. It wasn’t forceful, but it held years of one-sided pining. Prompto closed his eyes tightly, reaching out hesitant hands to clutch at Gladio’s shirt, gripping it in closed fists. Gladio put his other hand around Prompto’s waist, pulling him a little closer. Feeling his lip being bitten, Prompto’s eyes opened, and he shoved at Gladio.

“Oh em gee, whoa whoa whoa! Hold on…” He mumbled, face red as a tomato.

“Uh… are you okay? Was I too fast, do you not…” Asked Gladio uncertainly, hand still at Prompto’s waist, like he didn’t want to let go.

“Gods, no, it’s fine! I like you! I’ve been staring at you for years, I just thought… you wouldn’t… go for someone like me…” Prompto trailed off, feeling the sweat dripping down his face. He could still feel the kiss on his lips and he just couldn’t believe something like this was happening. After first seeing Gladio during his high school days, he had instantly gotten a crush. Maybe it had been the side shave… anyway, he had been smitten instantly. After becoming friends, Prompto watched Gladio grow into a powerful young man, panicking when he heard about the wound on his eye, feeling exhilarated when he heard they were going to be traveling across the country together.

Gladio abruptly laughed, surprising Prompto. “Someone like you? Man, you really hafta stop with the bad self-esteem.” He grinned when Prompto pouted.

“When his highness first introduced you to me and Iggy, I thought you were real cute. And then when you did that chocobo butt thing with your hair… oh man.”

“Enough with the chocobo butt hair!” Wailed Prompto, hanging his head in embarrassment. He was caught off guard again when Gladio started kissing him again. This time it was purposefully rough, and Gladio held Prompto close to him, the hand that had been holding Prompto’s waist going to slip into the younger man’s back pocket. He felt Prompto gasp against his lips, taking the opportunity to give those lips a nudge with his tongue. Prompto tasted like spices and the caramelized fruit they had been eating before, and he tasted oh so good. Gladio would have loved this to last another few hours.

The noise of a can being kicked rattled through the air, and they both turned, seeing a man a ways off absentmindedly opening the door to his apartment, not noticing the two of them by the corner. Prompto sighed in relief, and leaned his head against Gladio’s chest.

“Alright , uh.... I guess we should get back to the room?” Mused Gladio, giving Prompto a lopsided smile, who gave a bashful nod.

Even though he had said he was tired, Prompto could barely sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling Ignis’s body stir ever so slightly beside him. The room was dark, and the only noise came from outside, and from the other bed next to them. Their bed arrangements were usually Prompto with Ignis, and Noctis next to Gladio, seeing as the two youngest were also the two smallest. It gave both of the taller men a bit more room. Thank god he wasn’t sleeping next to Gladio, Prompto thought, he’d be a total mess. Also Gladio snored, a lot. It was murder when they were in the tent.

He rolled on his side towards the wall for about the 20th time, and he heard a mumble next to him. “Prompto… if you do not stop moving… I will throw you off this bed.”

Ignis was a light sleeper, and Prompto moved a lot in his sleep, so he figured their combo would change soon because of Ignis’s patience. Prompto scowled, meaning he either got Noctis or Gladio, and he didn’t want either of them, seeing as Noctis drooled. Biting his lip, Prompto forced himself to stay still, and finally he fell asleep.


	2. Figured out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto talks to Noctis and Iris and oh god Gladio it's rude to sneak up on people like that !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i love Prompto getting all flustered i love it

Prompto woke up abysmally early, with Ignis rousing him awake. To go shopping for groceries, said specs. Leaning up Prompto saw Gladio fixing his hair in the bathroom, and Noctis still completely passed out in bed. Motioning to the prince wordlessly, Prompto blinked sleepily. Ignis sighed.

“Oh, I won’t even try. Let him sleep.”

“What about me, I want to sleep, too.”

“Well I need your help carrying things so get your rear, in gear.”

Ignis left the room and Prompto let out a groan, getting up to do as he was told, sneaking another glance at the bathroom. Oh no, Gladio was shirtless right now. And he had showered. Prompto lay down in the bed again, face down in the pillow to hide his face. This was absolute torture! Being, somewhat, alone in a room with a shirtless Gladiolus… Not counting Noctis as a person because he might as well be a corpse when he slept. He could hear Gladio walk over suddenly, and froze.

“Rise and shine, pretty boy.” Prompto could hear the smirk in the other man’s voice, and was not prepared for the hands on his back. Gladio was massaging his shoulders, for some reason, but he was really good at it, and Prompto couldn’t help but get drowsy again.

“You know this is… canceling me getting up, right, big guy?” Asked Prompto, tilting his head to give Gladio a look, who only grinned back at him. “I heard Iggy tell you to stop movin’ in the middle of the night? Couldn’t sleep?”

Nodding, Prompto felt Gladio’s thumbs dig into his shoulder blades. “Not with you in the room after last night.”

“Oh?” Came the reply, and Gladio’s hands went lower.

“After finding out the guy I’ve had a crush on for like, ever, wants me back? Dude, sleeping was impossible!” Prompto could tell he was starting to ramble, but he felt so relaxed it was all coming out of his mouth. He wasn’t this open with anyone usually, except Noctis. Though he had never brought up his attraction to the prince’s own bodyguard…

“That must’ve been nice.” Gladio had the tone of voice of one of the massage people back at Galdin, and it made Prompto scowl, because knowing Gladio, he was silently up to something. He yelped as hands suddenly reached under his tank top, massaging his bare skin. Gladio’s hands were warm and rough, thanks to years of holding a sword and training. Turning and giving the large man a skeptical look, Prompto hissed,

“Hey, Noct is still in the room. What’re you doing?”

“Just touching.” Hummed Gladio, staring back at him.

“Just touching? I thought I was the one saying I could barely sleep, and I’ve barely woken up and you’re all over me.”

“You think you’re the only one that’s got it bad?” Gladio growled deep in his throat, giving Prompto’s sides a squeeze. “Eep!” Yelped the receiving end, and Prompto’s legs kicked up. Both of them seemed about to say something, until a knock came at the door. Gladio cursed under his breath, annoyed. Ignis came through the door, seemly equally as annoyed at the two of them still half dressed.

“I’ve been waiting in the lobby, we don’t have all day you know.” He frowned, straightening his glasses irritably.

“S-sorry, Ignis!” Prompto scrambled off the bed, somewhat relieved to be free of Gladio’s hands. He never knew what Gladio was going to do at this point, and he wasn’t ready for much anything. He was still reeling over the kisses last night. Gladio tugged on a tank top, leaving the room first. Having a moment alone to get his breath back, Prompto sighed.

“Wooow, I knew it.”

Came Noctis’s half-asleep voice, and Prompto almost screamed. The prince was looking over at him with closed eyes and a tired smile, until he opened one of his eyes.

“N-Noct! You’re… awake?” Stammered Prompto, trying to calm down over the sudden surprising, awake prince. Noctis leaned up to sit on his side, propping himself up with an arm.

“About time, too. Gladio would never stop talking about you.”

Ooh.

“Wait, he couldn’t stop talking about me?” Asked Prompto curiously, hoping Noctis didn’t fall back asleep all of a sudden. If Gladio had talked about him with Noctis, he really wanted to know what was said.

“He’s been into you for a while. Says your butt is cute.” Noctis said it so casually it made Prompto want to hide away forever. “Oooohh my god, I can’t believe this. How embarrassing!” He heard Noctis chuckle, then flop back on the bed, asleep again instantly. Scowling, Prompto left the room, vowing to himself he’d get more information out of his friend later. Ignis was waiting even longer now, and he didn’t want to get chewed out.

Yawning as he plodded downstairs, Prompto saw Gladio and Ignis talking by the entrance. If he had a cute butt, then Gladio had an even better butt. Nothing about Prompto was special or nice or anything, he was super normal looking, covered in freckles, short, weak, not very smart-- Mentally punching himself, Prompto tried to push those thoughts away. He told himself to stop thinking like that when he was travelling with his friends, but it was hard to break years of thinking you were never good enough for anybody. He was in-shape, if anything, and could run faster than the others. One point for Prompto.

Joining his two friends, they walked around the town, now hot during the day hours, and scoured the market. Ignis put vegetables and meats in their bags, and Prompto stuck a few snacks in when he had the chance. He didn’t mind vegetables unlike a certain someone, but you had to have terrible snacks on a road trip, it was a rule.

Gladio was keeping his hands off Prompto for the time being, but he walked close next to him. It was comfortable, to say the least, and even though he wanted to do more, and even if they had known each other for years, Prompto didn’t want to go through this too quickly. He had never been in a relationship before, and he didn’t know if Gladio knew this or not. Embarrassing.

“Prompto, is there anything you’d like me to cook with the supplies we have? I do think of all your preferences when we shop.” Ignis suddenly asked, looking through their bags. Folding his arms, Prompto let out a hmmm. “I liked that rice dish you made with the Daggerquills? A-and the peppers!”

“Hmm, I did not grab rice. Grab me a bag, would you, Gladio?”

“You got it.”

They finished up their shopping, and made their way back to the hotel, discovering Noctis awake and hungry. They found a restaurant nearby, and Iris treated them to breakfast, despite Gladio’s complaints about how she shouldn’t waste her own money on them. Deciding to lay low for the day and get their minds off of things, Prompto took the opportunity to drag Noctis off away from the group. He needed some answers. Unfortunately, Iris came along.

Sitting on a bench near the outlook, Prompto nibbled on the wood stick of his devoured skewer, hanging his head in defeat. Apparently Iris had known all along, too, and she and Noctis were chuckling to themselves on either side of Prompto about his situation.

“I’m so happy he finally made a move! I remember when he came back from meeting you the first time by the way he described you!” Iris laughed, nudging Prompto’s shoulder.

“Oh god, what did he say about me?”

“That Noct had a cute new blonde friend. And then when I saw you I was like oooohhh!” She giggled, quite amused.

“He was really curious who you were, and I figured cause safety protocol, y’know? It was that but also ‘cause he thought you were nice looking.” Mused Noctis, chewing on some ginger cookies they had picked up. Prompto’s face was so hot, he knew he was probably beet red by now. Hearing these compliments was going to kill him instead of fighting a giant spider.

“He was going to ask you out on a date before all this treaty stuff happened. Guess he felt like it wasn’t a good idea after that.” Pursing her lips, Iris looked apologetically at Prompto. “It was a really fancy restaurant, too. He wanted to impress you!”

“That would have been soooo uncomfortable, the most me and Noctis did was the pizza place and arcade!” Mumbled Prompto, fiddling his thumbs. He heard Noctis chuckle.

Iris nudged Prompto, asking with a mischievous smile, “Sooo? What made you crush on my brother?”

“Oh man, do I have to?” Whimpered the blonde man, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes.” Noctis and Iris said in unison, both leaning forwards expectantly.

“You two are so mean… fine! Well, uh… hmm… He’s really kind, I guess?”

As Prompto said that, Noctis snorted, and Iris gave him a look. “He’s so tough on you, though.”

“Yeah, but he’s just looking out for me! You know that! Moving on! Hmm, I like… his muscles? His face? He’s really… nice looking…?” Prompto’s words ended with him muttering and playing with the bandanna on his arm, trying to distract himself from the gazes of the two sitting on either side of him. He always just randomly thought things, but saying it out loud made it a million more times embarrassing. And to top it all off he was saying it in front of his best friend and Gladio’s own sister.

“If you want to start dating… I’m not gonna stop you? It’s not like Gladio is going to forget his position as an Amicitia, he’s not like that. And I know you wouldn’t let this get between any of us.” Noctis suddenly said, putting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. He gave an encouraging nod.

“I want Gladdy to be happy! And if this makes him happy, then it’s ok!” Iris smiled brightly, giving Prompto a thumbs up.

“Iris, Noct, are you letting us get married or somethin’?” Gladio’s voice asked as he approached the three on the bench. Noctis and Iris were unfazed, giving Gladio a little wave, while Prompto screeched. He stood up quickly, crying as he pointed at Gladio, “Did you hear all that? How long have you been here??”

Iris giggled, and Gladio held his chin with a hand. “Hmm, since you started listing what you liked about me? Thanks for the compliments.” He gave Prompto a wink.

“Noct, did you know he was there?” Prompto accused, spinning on the prince, who only shrugged and smiled. “Gyaah! How could you two betray me like this! Bye!”

The three of them watched Prompto run off towards somewhere, looking completely flustered but not too genuinely upset. Raising an eyebrow, Gladio turned to Noctis.

“What did you two do to him? Is he gonna be okay?”

“Oh God, Gladdy, this is where YOU chase after him!” Said Iris, exasperated, getting up to shove her brother in the directions Prompto had gone. He didn’t budge, and gave her a laugh. 

“Did you just see him? He’d probably just run away again.”

“Just ask him out on a date! You’re supposed to be good at this!”

“It’s different with someone you’ve liked for a long time, little sis.”

“Just do it!!”

Noctis watched this sibling exchange with an amused smile, getting up off the bench and stretching his arms. “Go on, big guy, he’ll definitely say yes.” Scratching the back of his head, Gladio let out a long sigh. Then he made off in the direction Prompto had gone, hearing Iris give him a cheer as he left. Prompto was kind of easy to find, as he gravitated around the food stalls, and Gladio knew which ones specifically, even if they had only gotten here yesterday. He always made sure to keep a mental list of Prompto’s favorite things, just in case.

Of course, he found Prompto i the market, but he wasn’t by the food. A stray cat was by one of the corners, and he was kneeling down and meowing back at the small black fluffball. Just as he was about to approach, Prompto started talking to it instead.

“You’ve got it so easy, lil guy. I bet you don’t need to worry about other kitties embarrassing you or anything! Do you have any friends? I bet you do, and I bet you all lay in an adorable cuddle pile. Do you like any other kitty? Hopefully you find another cat you like soon if you don’t!”

Covering his mouth, Gladio’s shoulders trembled at how adorable this scene was. Prompto always loved animals, and was always snapping pictures of stray dogs, cats, and don’t even get him started on chocobos. His rented chocobo, affectionately named “tater tot” was probably half of the film in the kid’s camera.

“I bet that cat wants food more than a conversation.” Gladio chuckled, coming to stand behind Prompto, who jumped up, startled.

“Ah, you found meee.” Whined Prompto, shoulders sagging.

“I know always know how.”

“I thought you could only do that with Noct.”

“Nah, can’t help but look for you, too.”

They fell silent, with Prompto absentmindedly kicking a rock with his boot, watching it roll under a cart. After another minute of agonizing silence, Gladio blurted out nervously, “Would… would ou want to go on a date? With me?”

Prompto looked up, and stared back at him with wide, indigo eyes. Gladio loved those eyes; not the color of the sky and not a pale blue like Noctis’s, but of a sky that was starting to turn into dusk. Pale skin blotched with innumerable freckles turned red, and Prompto seemed to brighten.

“Like, a date date? A real date?” His eyes sparkled now.

“Yes? What else would it be? We were making out last night.”

“Oh em gee, this is so serious.”

Whenever Prompto said that Gladio just wanted to bop him on the head, it was such an annoying phrase. But he just looked way too excited now, so he wasn’t gonna bring it up this time, and probably never to be honest. Rolling his head, Gladio reached out to hold Prompto’s hand, and the other man squeezed it back even with the surprise plastered all over his face.

“I… want to try this. Us as a relationship I mean. Do you want to?” Gladio inquired in a serious tone, hoping for a yes, and dreading an uncertain answer.

Instead Prompto was beaming at him, and it took Gladio’s breath away just like all the other time. This boy could smile.

“Yeah! Yeah I… I really want to!” Prompto was almost bouncing, still holding Gladio’s hand but even tighter now. Heart soaring out of his chest, Gladio returned the smile.

“We could go later? Walk around or something?” He suggested, and Prompto went into thought.

“Lets eat dinner at one of the table under the outlook! It’s more open than a restaraunt?”

“And a little more private.” Pointed out Gladio, and Prompto blushed. “Don’t worry, if do anything it’s just gonna be a kiss.” He laughed, seeing the smaller man relax. Prompto wasn’t innocent he just wasn’t interested in… sexual situations, and Gladio was totally fine with that. He just liked close company.

“So… meet me in the hotel lobby around six?” Looking at his phone, Gladio mused a time that gave them both a few hours to prepare and get time to himself. Prompto nodded vigorously, and put his other hand on the one that already held Gladio’s.

“I’m super excited, oh man… my first date…!”

Gladio almost fell over. “Wait, your first date?”

“Surprising isn’t it? Knowing me.” Said Prompto sheepishly, giving his chin a scratch.

“So was I also your first kiss?” Pressed Gladio, feeling his face get hot.

“Yeah, don’t make fun of me, okay?”

“No, no! I’m just… I don’t wanna rush.”

“You’re not, don’t worry.”

Letting out a long sigh, Gladio lowered his head. Talking to Prompto was so easy, s natural, he didn’t have to be a big tough bodyguard or make sure he wasn’t being too hard on a prince. Prompto was just… Prompto.

“Okay, I’m gonna go find Ignis for a bit, I’ll see you around six?” Deciding to put a pause on their conversation, Gladio gave Prompto’s hand another squeeze. He didn’t want to let go. Smiling again, Prompto nodded. “Yeah! I’ll wear my best shirt, meaning I’ll clean this one aha!”

They gave each other a wave, and Prompto watched Gladio leave. His heart was beating out of his chest and he could barely keep his legs from collapsing. He was going on an actual date! With Gladio! Too good to be true… He felt like he was dreaming, and if so, he totally did not want to wake up. At least not until the date was over.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some talking and some kissing, Gladio and Prompto go on a date !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuughhhh i just want Prompto to feel safe and loved and be happy !!!!  
> there will be more, stay tuned

“You’re going on a date… with Prompto?”

“Is there a problem?”

Gladio had told Ignis about his plans for the evening, and the advisor wasn’t surprised so much as curious. He knew about the crush Gladio had on Prompto, but always thought they should wait to bring up any kind of relationship in case it backfired on them. But it seemed he had changed his tune, knowing after past events, who knows if anything would calm down.

“Just dinner? Do you want me and Noct to leave the room when you come back?” Asked Ignis with a smile, turning to the next page of the magazine he was reading.

“Iggy! No! We’re not gonna be doing any of that kind of stuff, you know how Prompto is!” Face flushing, Gladio gave Ignis a little hit on the shoulder, who chuckled.

“Just dinner. And talking. We’re probably gonna do a lot of talking.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

Giving the back of his head a scratch, Gladio bit his lip. “About how we should go about this, and what to do to be comfortable. That kind of thing. I don’t want to rush.”

“Hmm. How unlike you. But that explains all the… flings you’ve had with the ladies.” Pointed out Ignis, looking at his friend over the top of his glasses. Gladio scoffed at him, but shrugged, retreating into the bathroom. He didn’t need to look super great, it was just Prompto he was going out with, but the other half of him wanted to look more presentable than usual. He heard the room door open, and turned. Noctis entered with a yawn, going to flop with his back on one of the beds.

“Congrats, Gladio. ‘Bout time.” He said simply, giving the larger man a wink.

“Oh, shut up.” Grumbled Gladio fondly, throwing a sock in the prince’s direction. “Is Iris with you, by the way? I didn’t hear her, and I know she likes hanging out in here with us.”

“Helping Prompto with a new shirt.”

“A new shirt? Why does he need a new shirt?”

“I dunno. Iris insisted on it.”

Exasperated, Gladio hung his head. “I told her not to spend money on us! Prompto better be paying for his own stuff. He doesn’t need to impress me anyway.”

“Hey, he’s nervous. First official date and all.” Noctis pointed out, leaning up to give Gladio a defensive look. Shrugging his shoulders, Gladio made an unconvinced sound. “Yeah, but we’ve been sleeping next to each other in the same tent for a while, he shouldn't care too much about making appearances.”

“Tell that to his awful self-esteem.”

“I know, I know… Let him do what he wants.”

He showered again, just to freshen up after being in the hot sun for a while. He heard Iris’s voice in the lobby, and peeked out the door. She was dragging Prompto up the stairs to her own room, and they each held a bag or two. Prompto looked tired and was complaining about needing a nap the whole while.

“Gladdy is probably in your room, so shower in mine instead! You can’t hang out before your date!”

“Oh god, I couldn’t do that, he’d kill me! Just kick Gladio out of my room!”

“You’re no fun! Fine, wait here while I tell him to leave then!”

With that, Iris turned on her heel towards the boys’ room, and Gladio was already stepping out. “I’ll get out of your hair, just don’t kill my date, Iris.” He laughed, descending the stairs to hang out in front of the building with a book. He picked up a root beer, sitting in the shade to read.

“Iris, this is so unnecessary. I really didn’t need this.”

Prompto was holding up a new shirt, a very casual collared, button up t-shirt, unused to receiving gifts. It was maroon red, with a black stripe down the middle where the buttons were. Iris had picked it out, knowing Prompto would just pick out something black.

“Ah, a nice change from your usual, messy looking ensemble.” Ignis said with satisfaction, thinking of the numerous patches and patterns covering prompto’s crownsguard clothes.

“Oh, like you should be talking, mr. purple leopard print shirt and sparkle gloves!” Prompto growled, sticking out his tongue defensively, watching as Ignis scowled back at him.

“Oh, just get in the shower, you dummy, it’s almost five!” Iris cried impatiently, practically shoving Prompto into the bathroom. He yelped, and Iris closed the door on him, going back to sit next to Noctis. Folding his arms, Ignis said with a raised eyebrow, “My, you seem like their biggest fans.”

“Well, this is my brother we’re talking about. It’s been a long time since he was actually serious about anyone. And now Prompto? I couldn’t not help him out!” Giggled the young Amicitia, stretching her arms out behind her. They heard the shower start running, and a distressed whine as Prompto called out, “Iris this soap smells terrible! Roses?”

“He’ll love it, trust me!” Iris laughed back, then whispered to Noctis, “That’s Gladdy’s favorite. The girls he dated always seemed to have that perfume.”

“Ooh, you’re so sneaky.” Noctis chuckled, genuinely amused.

“Noct, a moment?” Ignis suddenly piped up, motioning politely for Iris to leave the room. With a nod, she consented, giving them a wave as she left. Noctis leaned forwards towards Ignis, tilting his head. “What’s up, specs?”

“Might we change sleeping arrangements? I’m thoroughly done with Prompto’s incessant moving around and mumbling, also it would probably be more comfortable for them to sleep with each other. They wouldn’t do anything past sleeping, you know this.” Ignis said it low so Prompto wouldn’t hear, not that he could hear them. Though, Prompto’s hearing was curiously excellent. Noctis smiled, nodding. “A good idea. Don’t tell them about it, I wanna hear how surprised they are when they come back.”

“You devilish prince.” Chuckled Ignis, shaking his head.

“You know me.”

After being in the shower almost far too long, Prompto was already sick of the flowery smell he gave off. It would probably be all sweated off in an hour anyway. He pulled on his black tank top, then shouldered on the collared shirt, not bothering to button it up. He didn’t do anything different with his hair, he didn’t need to. The only thing he made sure to do was grab his leather bracelets, wrapping them securely around his wrists. Not bothering to look in the mirror, he walked out. Noctis turned to him, giving a whistle.

“Lookin’ good.”

“Oh, quit it, I’m just wearing a new shirt.” Grumbled Prompto, feeling as if said shirt was too big on him. He hated sleeves honestly, preferring the freedom of tank tops and vests. Ignis held up his phone, letting Prompto know he had 25 minutes to prepare himself to meet up with Gladio downstairs. The butterflies returned to Prompto’s stomach full-force.

“Oh gods, what if he finds out I’m just a complete and total loser?” He panicked, hand almost on the doorknob. Noctis groaned irritably, giving Prompto’s shoulder a light punch. “You’ve known me for a long time, and you’ve known him for probably like four years. He doesn’t think you’re a loser!” Not convinced, Prompto put his forehead to the door, which abruptly opened.

Falling forwards, he was caught by strong arms, only to look up at Gladio. The larger man had an eyebrow raised as he pointed out, “If I thought you were a total loser, would I be asking you out on a date? Come on, let’s go.” And with that he tugged Prompto away, and they heard Noctis and Ignis chuckling to themselves in the hotel room.

Gladio bought them food to go, and they brought it to the tables around the outlook. It was almost dusk, so the meteor was glowing in the distance, its glow ephemeral. At first they chatted about mindless things, like how the weather was so hot, the history of the town, of how Iris was doing, that kind of thing. Once they didn’t have food to occupy them, they simply went to find a bench to relax on.

Sipping at some juice, Prompto could feel Gladio’s arm around the back of the bench, as if wanting to hold him.

“So, what do you think? About this?” Gladio suddenly asked, his voice a little nervous. Surprised, Prompto leaned his head back, feeling Gladio’s strong arm behind him. “I want to try. We’ve come this far. WHo know what could happen after all of this.”

“I don’t wanna make it morbid, Prompto…” Sighed the larger man, feeling Prompto’s hair tickle the skin on his arm. That blonde hair was so soft, and Iris must have told him something, cause the kid smelled like roses…

“It’s not morbid! It’s the truth! Like you said, we can’t ignore it!” Protested Prompto, giving Gladio a confident stare. Unable to stop himself as he gazed back, Gladio leaned forwards, giving Prompto a light kiss. He wanted to be with him so badly, and no one at this point besides Noctis could tell him he couldn't. He could feel Prompto sigh into the kiss, and saw him close his eyes. Cupping the side of Prompto’s face in a hand, Gladio rubbed a thumb against the soft, freckled cheek. They stopped kissing, not breathless but indeed flushed, and Prompto hummed.

“Kissing can be nice.”

“What do you mean?” chuckled Gladio, moving his arm on the back of the bench to wrap around Prompto’s shoulder instead, pulling him closer. Tilting his head in though, Prompto went into thought.

“I dunno, I don’t like the tongue parts. Kinda icky. That kiss was a lot better.”

“Ooh, sorry, I’ll rein myself in on that.”

“No, no, you don’t have to! I don’t mind it, I guess last time we just both ate food that wouldn’t taste good together, aha.”

Gladio suddenly took both sides of Prompto’s face, squishing his cheeks in his hands as he said with all the sureness in the world, “No, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. So don’t hesitate to tell me something you don’t like, that isn’t how I do things, you idiot.” His voice trailed off into a fond tone, and he could see how happy that made Prompto.

“Noctis laughed when I said this, but you’re really so nice! Maybe I’m the only one that sees it? You’re nice and good looking, and you always help me if we’re having trouble!” Slapping his hands over his mouth, prompto realized he was rambling again, and his face steamed. Gladio looked bashful as he laughed, and put his head down on Prompto’s shoulder.

“If we’re going to get on that subject, well, I guess I like how strong you are.”

Prompto had been sipping juice when Gladio had said that, and now spit it out all over the ground, careful to not get any on himself or Gladio. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, and stuttered, “S-strong? Me? You’ve gotta be joking.”

Gladio ignored the surprised reaction, looking up at the sky as he pursed his lips the same way Iris dide. “Hmm, it’s not a physical strength. I win in that regard.” Prompto gave his shoulder a slap. “I guess I just notice that you’re more mentally strong. I see how you’ve struggled about everything. And I don’t want to pry any deeper but I know there’s always something else you won’t tell anybody, not even Noct.”

Averting his gaze, Prompto wrung his hands together, knowing Gladio was right about that.

“Like I said, I won’t pry, but I want to be there for you. Moreso now.” Gladio’s voice was strong and lacking any hint of anxiousness, and that’s was Prompto loved about him. He was always so sure about what to do, so focused and so… strong. The complete opposite of Prompto.

“Ah man,... you really really know how to make someone swoon, you now that?” Mumbled Prompto, trying to hide his face that was starting to get tomato red again. He heard Gladio laugh, and give Prompto’s cheek a kiss. Suddenly taking out his camera, Prompto cried, “Oh! How could I forget to do this! A selfie on our first date!”

He readied the camera, nudging Gladio to look into the lens and they leaned close together. Gladio instead turned right when he knew the camera would go off, kissing Prompto’s lips this time instead. The camera flashed at that moment, and Prompto was dazed when Gladio started chuckling again. Frantically going to look at the picture, Prompto let out a distressed whine. He looked completely surprised by the kiss, his eyes wide as Gladio was just leaning in. It was a really good picture, but he would never admit that out loud.

“Nice one, blondie. Come on, it’s about time we headed back.” Standing up, Gladio ruffled Prompto’s hair as he walked by, waiting for the other to follow. Making sure the picture was saved, Prompto then pocketed his camera, trotting after Gladio.

“Hey, uh…?” He began, seeing Gladio glance at him attentively.

“What is it?”

“Nah, it’s… silly…”

“Prooomptoooo.”

“Alright! Can we hold hands?”

As Prompto asked, Gladio wordlessly grabbed his hand, entwining both of their tightly together. He grinned at Prompto, pointing out, “Come on, do you even need to ask. Just do it next time.”

Heart fluttering, Prompto beamed, leaning close to the other man as they walked. The town was still lit, but after all the anxiety had left his body, Prompto was getting quite exhausted. Being nervous made you tired as it turns out. Making sure not to alert Iris, who was either sleeping or waiting eagerly for their arrival back, they entered their own hotel room. They stopped, seeing one bed full and the other completely empty, and turned their gazes to the other bed. Ignis and Noctis were turned away towards the wall, close together as they both slept.

“Those bastards… wanting to get all cozy and kicking us out.” Grumbled Gladio, turning to see Prompto already half in bed. “Aaand you’re surprisingly cool with this.”

“Hey, I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. Ignis hates sleeping with me.” Shrugged Prompto, lifting the covers up and patting the spot next to him. Sighing with a laugh, Gladio slipped into the bed next to Prompto, noticing how small the other man really was. Almost immediately, Prompto curled up close to Gladio’s chest, closing his eyes comfortably.

“This ok with you?” Whispered Gladio, putting his arms around Prompto, pulling him just a little bit closer. Nodding Prompto opened his eyes, which were heavy with sleep. “Yeah, I like close contact like this. Makes me feel all protected, y’know?” He let out a tired laugh, shutting his eyes again. Humming a response, Gladio put his chin to the top of Prompto’s head. This closeness was nice, and he couldn't help but feel tired immediately, with his arms wrapped around Prompto. He heard Prompto’s light snores relatively soon, and had the most fitful sleep he had experienced in quite a while.


	4. Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Gladio decide to get a job out of the way and end up camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY !! thank you for so many nice comments !!! i rly appreciate them !!!! ;_;  
> i read every comment like 4738437 times ty so much  
> gonna continue with the story even after this, i'll figure out some more cute stuff lol
> 
> also some1 asked and i did answer, but clarifying: i write prompto as bi and asexual ! ^o^/

It took a moment for Prompto to realize why he woke up too hot. Sleeping while being cuddled by Gladio in a warm hotel room had been not the brightest idea, but nevertheless it had felt nice all the same. Seeing Gladio’s still sleeping face right in front of his own made Prompto want to cry with happiness. He reached out a hand to touch Gladio’s cheek, waking the other man up in the process.

“...G’morning, blondie.”

“Hiya.”

They exchanged soft words, and Gladio gave Prompto a light kiss on the forehead. Flushing, Prompto turned and buried his face in a pillow. “Oh this is surreal…” He mumbled, feeling Gladio run a comforting hand through his blonde hair.

“I thought the same thing, don’t worry.”

“Mmm, I guessss.” Prompto grumbled before Gladio squeezed one of his cheeks again.

“Hey, I didn’t think I’d ever get with you, considering this situation.” Gladio grumbled, giving Prompto a hard stare. He was usually sincere in everything he said, wearing his heart on his sleeve. That might get him into trouble one day but so be it. Prompto loved that about him, amongst other things.

“You should’ve just asked me out to that fancy restaurant in the Crown City, y’know.” Prompto mused, running a finger along some of the tattoos on Gladio’s arm. The feathers spread across his biceps, somewhat faded now but still beautiful.

“Do you like my tattoos?” Gladio raised, an eyebrow raised as he watched Prompto.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I like them.” 

“Thought about gettin’ any yourself?”

“Oh, man, no! I’d probably cry! Did it hurt?”

Gladio went into thought. “A little. Mostly the parts on my chest.”

Simply nodding, Prompto put his hand over Gladio’s bicep, which was bigger than even that. He scowled, then directed his attention to Gladio’s face. Rough-looking, scratchy, scars, but all in all very handsome. His amber eyes were both strong and soft, though that depended on what he was looking at. In battle they almost sparkled with mirth as he brought his broadsword down on an unsuspecting imp or voretooth. Prompto always watching him from a distance, careful to avoid Gladio’s wide swings.

“I’m hungry, wanna go get breakfast?” Inquired Gladio suddenly, starting to clamber out of the bed. Prompto pouted at the loss of his cuddling partner, but leaned up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He suddenly heard Gladio curse, and glanced over. The other man was holding a note and looking at the other surprisingly empty bed.

“Whoa, hey, did they leave us? Where’d they go?” Panicked Prompto, coming over to stand beside Gladio and peer at the small note.

“Went on a hunt for Sonia, will be back tonight, do whatever, love Noct and Specs. What the hell? Ignis thinks they’ll be okay with just the two of them? Seriously?” Gladio growled, tossing the note to the floor. Prompto leaned down to pick it up, noticing a poorly drawn frog at the bottom of the page.

“Looks like more frogs. And he put a map, too, it’s nearby! They probably took the car, though, ew.” He pointed out, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket, just in case. Gladio still seemed irritated, but after pacing for a minute, he sat in a chair and sighed.

“Did you have any plans today, blondie?”

“Oh my god, why would i have plans? In Lestallum? All the way out here?”

“I meant like, were you gonna do anything besides follow Noct around.”

“Nooope.”

Gladio stood up at the response, grabbing Prompto’s camera and throwing it to him. He grinned as he said, “Cool, let’s go take pictures.”

Scrambling to catch the camera, Prompto stuttered, “Wait what?”

Shouldering on a shirt, Gladio glanced over his shoulder. “We got that photo job from that guy right? To take pictures of the meteor? Let’s grab our chocobos and get to it.”

“Oh em gee, really? Woo-hoo!” And with that, Prompto scurried to grab his vest, pulling on his shoes as he practically tripped out the door. He bounced eagerly in the lobby, whining for Gladio to finish giving his face a light shave. Iris must have gone with Noctis and Ignis, since she was nowhere to be seen, and so Gladio and Prompto made their way over to the parking area. Their chocobos waited by the rental post, and all perked up at the approach of the two men. Prompto ran over to his own, dyed a light blue, and gave it a carrot and a lot of petting, cooing to it lovingly. Gladio felt an arrow through his heart, thanking all the Astrals for chocobos.

“Tater tot, it’s a beautiful day for some running, huh?” Prompto said in a sweet voice, scratching the chocobo under its chin. It gave a chirp, nuzzling at his face affectionately.

“Alright, alright, let’s not waste daylight.” Gladio grumbled, already atop his own chocobo. Prompto smirked, throwing his leg over his own chocobo and settling into the saddle.

“What, you jealous?”

When Gladio didn’t answer with anything besides a scowl, Prompto flushed, realizing he was actually, sincerely jealous. Burying his face in the neck feathers of Tater Tot he whimpered, “Oh man, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“I should be the one saying that. C’mon, let’s go!”

They rode away from Lestallum, but not before Gladio grabbed some camping equipment just in case they ended up being longer than they thought. Prompto secretly hoped they’d end up camping, if only to curl up in the quiet… The first spot they figured they would get a picture was more to the north, so they spurred their chocobo’s on down the road, then to the grass where their feet trudged more comfortably. It was a sunny day, with patches of clouds occasionally saving them from the Duscae sun. 

Prompto stretched his arms out above him, relishing the open air free from the close streets of Lestallum. As much as he loved Insomnia and its city life, there was something about the air in the open outdoors that just felt so good, more fresh. The chocobo under him gave a kweh, turning its head slightly as if to see what Prompto was doing fidgeting so much. He returned the glance was a scratch, and the chocobo seemed content for the time being.

“So, what do you like more.” Started Gladio’s voice, coming up next to Prompto as they plodded more slowly through the grass. “Me, or chocobos?”

The question took Prompto by surprise and he raised an eyebrow. “This question is stupid. Of course I like you more! Chocobo’s are just really cute!”

“I’m not really cute?”

“Gods, no, you’re… you’re uh, more handsome?”

Chuckling at Prompto’s red face, Gladio dared to lean over and ruffle Prompto’s hair. Pouting, Prompto took out his camera, grabbing a pic of Gladio smiling and laughing. He looked at it, noticing how it was a little blurry, but seeing Gladio smile was the best thing. It lit up the entire picture.

After a bit of riding, they came to a good spot for the picture, and took a break. Prompto set up his tripod to get the perfect picture, and took a few to decide which was best later on. Gladio sat nearby with the Chocobo’s under the trees, leaning against one of them as it took a nap. Prompto cleaned up his equipment, trotting over to get out of the sun himself.

“Okay, north side done! Next stop, south side!” He declared proudly, criss crossing his legs as he sat in front of Gladio. Tater Tot lifted her head, going to put it in Prompto’s lap with a satisfied huff. Prompto squealed in delight, scratching her head. Gladio frowned, and decided that was enough. He shooed the chocobo away, and lay on his back with his own head in Prompto’s lap.

“Th-this isn’t too hot?” Stammered Prompto, taken by surprise as the sudden closeness. Shaking his head, Gladio closed his eyes. “This is my spot now, off-limits for chocobos.”

“Really didn’t know you were the jealous type big guy.” Chuckled Prompto.

“Hmm, guess I just don’t like sharing.” 

“This is so embarrassing, aahh…”

Gladio opened his eyes to look up at Prompto, who was covering his reddened face. The larger man shifted slightly. “Is this uncomfortable for you?”

“No! No no no, nothing like that! Just… gotta get used to it is all.” Shaking his head vigorously, Prompto stared down at Gladio, biting his lip. Gladio sighed and smiled. “Good, ‘cause I’m super comfortable right here.”

“Hey, Gladio?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course you can.”

Gladio watched Prompto muster up the courage, and he leaned down, giving Gladio a nervous kiss. Taking the opportunity, Gladio pulled the back of Prompto’s head, deepening the kiss. The smaller man gasped, but didn’t protest, since he knew Gladio would stay in his comfort zone. They kissed for a few moments more, and Gladio stared up at Prompto as they broke apart.

“You’re beautiful.” Was all he said, and Prompto’s eyes widened.

“That’s… something you say to someone actually beautiful.” He pointed out, playing with his blonde hair, bashfully trying to use it to cover his face.

“I just did.” Gladio’s gaze was affectionate, and his hand reached up to brush Prompto’s hand away and get a better look at his face.

“But… I’m all freckly, and Noct says my face looks fat.” Prompto protested yet again.

“Oh god, don’t listen to that bratty prince. I think your freckles are cute.”

“Really? Honestly?”

“Really! You have so many, it’s cute.”

That seemed to brighten Prompto’s whole world up, and he rubbed at his cheeks, smiling. Chuckling, Gladio leaned back up to a sitting position. “C’mon, let’s get that other picture.” Prompto leapt up, stretching his legs. “You got it!”

Rousing their chocobos, the made their way across the other side of the meteor, careful to avoid the more swampy areas. The sky was beginning to darken, and Gladio chastised himself for letting them take such a long break. Prompto was oblivious for now, since he was simply enjoying the chocobo and Gladio time.

Finally getting to their destination, Prompto quickly set up his camera, catching the meteor around dusk. The ethereal flame rose in the darkening sky, and while the pictures came out looking pretty cool, the dark sky meant their camping equipment would probably be needed. Luckily they had recently passed a haven, and made their way back to it.

Setting up the tent, Gladio watched Prompto get the fire going. He was an expert at it at this point, easily getting it to burn hot as he warmed his hands. Since they didn’t have Ignis with them to cook a delicious meal, they settled on a cup noodle or two for dinner, much to Gladio’s pleasure. Prompto caught a picture of the man enjoying the noodles, laughing when Gladio tried to wrestle the camera from his hands. All the evidence of enjoying noodles more than Ignis’s food needed to go.

After they at, they sat by the fire, leaning on their chocobo’s as they marveled at the nighttime sky. With Lestallum near behind them, it wasn’t as bright as Liede’s sky, but it was certainly a better sight than the Crown City.

“I wonder when we’ll be able to go back.” Prompto suddenly said, his tone a bit sad. Gladio gave his back a rub, sighing. “Who knows. But, we’ll get it back someday. Noct will see to that.”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t go back on his word with something like this.” Prompto said with a confident nod, gaze stronger than before.

“See there, that’s your strength.” Gladio suddenly pointed out, putting his arm around Promptos waist and pulling him slightly closer.

“What is? I’m just believing in Noct.” Said Prompto curiously, leaning his head on Gladio’s shoulder, closing his eyes comfortably.

“Yeah, exactly that. You know when to believe in him, even if he may be well,... you know.”

They both laughed, watching the moon curve across the sky for a bit more, until Prompto’s head started drooping. Giving his shoulder a pat, Gladio beckoned him towards the tent, which they could make more comfortable to the lack of their other two companions. They lay on a double layer of mats, and Gladio had even brought a few of the hotel room blankets, seeing as it would be colder in the nighttime air. Prompto gratefully curled up in one, actually happy to be camping for once. Gladio left the lantern on by their heads as they lay down, making sure they were situated properly.

Prompto snuggled up to Gladio’s chest, wrapping one of his arms around the larger waist for warmth. The other man responded by putting an arm under Prompto’s head and using the other one to pull him close, kissing the top of his head. The birds lay just outside on either side of the tent, giving out soft chirps as they slept.

“Hey, Gladio…?” Mumbled Prompto sleepily, his eyes shut tight already.

“What’s up?”

“I’m doing my best, I think… But I always don’t feel like it’s not enough… You ever feel like that?”

The deep question made Gladio bite his lip in thought, and he breathed in the scent of Prompto’s hair; faded flowery shampoo, dirt, chocobos.

“Yeah, I guess. I keep Noct going straight ahead but that can be hard. As you know.”

They both chuckled.

“I think you’re doing… a super job.” Prompto murmured, snuggling his face into the crook of Gladio’s neck. His breath tickled Gladio’s bare skin, and having him so close sent a shiver of protectiveness down the larger man’s spine.

“Thanks, kid.” Gladio closed his eyes, squeezing Prompto as tight as he could without making it uncomfortable. Prompto began saying something else, more quietly, and Gladio strained to hear.

“And Gladio…?”

“Hmm…?”

A pause.

“I… love you, I think.”

Gladio’s heart leapt, and he resisted the urge to start kissing Prompto again. He felt Prompto shift against him, hiding his face, and slowly drift off to sleep. Lying awake for a little while more, staring at what he could of Prompto’s sleeping face, Gladio finally turned off the lantern and fell asleep himself.


	5. officially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa... they are... dating for real now !!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was more game plot oriented near the later half I guess but...   
> i just really wanna put them in altissia... the romance !!! the gondola dates !!!!!  
> maybe next ch or even ch 7, it'll happen

Waking up in the tent was usually cumbersome when four people slept side by side, but Promto loved having room enough to stretch out in the morning when they were minus two people. Even if Gladio was much bigger than him, Prompto was small enough to be comfortable in the small sleeping space. He could always tell Gladio preferred sleeping in hotel beds since he could stretch out his legs, even if the man was partial to camping. Prompto had to agree with him there, soft beds were worth it, despite the price.

Prompto woke up first, and he could feel Gladio’s arm wrapped around his waist. He looked over, seeing the other man still sleeping. Daring to move, Prompto put his hand on Gladio’s, twining their fingers together. He pouted at the realization about how small he actually was, but his thoughts were interrupted when Gladio’s voice mumbled, “G’morning.”

“Heyaz.” Replied Prompto sleepily, finally able to move and rub his eyes seeing as Gladio was awake. The larger man rolled over onto his side, blinking tired eyes as he looked at Prompto. He leaned forwards, instantly kissing Prompto’s forehead, then began crushing him in a hug.

“Ow! Ow ow ow! Gladio, what the hell?” Unable to help but laugh, Prompto could feel his torso being squeezed, but it was a comfortable squeeze. Gladio’s big arms were strong but at the same time gentle, making sure not to completely crush the smaller man.

“Mmm, good to do that in the morning.”

“What, crush me to death?”

“Hold ya, is more like it.”

“Well if you think that’s just holding me, then relax on that, pal.”

They chuckled to themselves, until Prompto decided to wriggle out of Gladio’s grasp and stretch. They needed to get the second picture before going back, so they started packing up the tent and rousing the Chocobos. Prompto, per usual, ogled over Tater Tot, giving her a carrot and some scratches. She nudged at his pockets more more treats, huffing in disappointment when she found none. Gladio watched him from near his own chocobo, which he had given some greens and was also getting nudged for another bite.

They rode for the area south of the meteor, and got there in good time. Prompto set up as quickly as he could, taking more time to get a good angle and picture. The both of them were hungry, so they wanted to get back to Lestallum and have a bigger meal. Gladio insisted cup noodles were an okay breakfast, but Prompto was set on having actual cooked food, preferably Ignis’s. Seeing Prompto beg for an actual meal got to Gladio, so he agreed.

Sneaking by the Imperial base near their quickest way back, Prompto and Gladio stuck to the bushes. They stayed off the chocobos, since they would be taller, and sneaked their way past. They could see MTs patrolling a ways off, but they were too far away to be noticed.

At some point, Prompto managed to lose control of his speeding chocobo, and the bird managed to drift into a small pond. Tater Tot gleefully splashed around, happy about the surprise bath, while Prompto sat in the mud, wailing. Gladio laughed, going over to start to help Prompto up. Tater Tot wanted to do her own helping, grabbing the collar of Prompto’s vest and shirt and lifting him. He was raised to his feet, not before almost losing his shirts. Unable to help cause of laughter, Gladio took out one of the hotel blankets to dry him off.

On the home stretch back to Lestallum, they switched to the road to be able to get through the tunnel. While calming the birds down in the closed area, they heard a beep of a car horn behind them, startling the birds. The Regalia was behind them, being driven by a dirty looking Ignis. Sitting in the passenger seat, equally as dirty and holding a bag that moved, Noctis was scowling. Prompto burst into laughter at the sight.

“Hey, Noct! How was frog hunting! Looks like it was awesome!” He cackled, holding his stomach as he laughed. Noctis glowered at his friend, snapping, “It was great. You look awesome, too.”

“His Highness managed to fall into the pond while searching for frogs. It is nothing like the palace pools at home, unfortunately. He managed to grab me on his way down.” Explained Ignis with a sigh, fixing his glasses.

“Prompto fell into the mud, chocobo and all. Though, Tater Tot enjoyed it a lot more than he did.” Chuckled Gladio, giving Prompto a slap on the back. Whimpering, Prompto tried to wipe some mud off, to no avail. Suddenly glaring at each other, Noctis and Prompto both yelled in unison;

“I call the shower first!!”

Prompto spurred his chocobo on, darting down the road while Noctis yelled for Ignis to step on the gas. Ignis gave him a look, pointing to a speed limit sign they had just passed. Gladio laughed again as Noctis groaned in the seat.

“Noct, are you holding a bag of frogs?” Asked the prince’s shield, an eyebrow raised.

“What else would I be holding? A baby chocobo?”

“It’d be better than frogs.”

“Yeah, but I have frogs.”

By the time they got to the parking lot of Lestalllum, Tater Tot was safely sitting by the renting post, eating some carrots and greens. Prompto was nowhere to be found, so Gladio made his way back to the hotel while Noctis and Ignis reported to Sonia.

It was evening now, and Gladio trudged up the hotel stairs to their room, opening it to find the shower running. The door was open slightly so steam wafted into the main room. It smelled like soap and warmth. Gladio said nothing as he waited on the bed, laying down on his back as he looked through his phone. He had taken some pictures of Prompto, probably without his knowing, but the kid did it so often to the rest of them he decided to call it payback. 

He noticed Prompto smiled a lot, but also frowned a lot. He was fidgety and sometimes his attention span was garbage, but he took not of important things nevertheless. He picked at his nails unconsciously and didn’t like MTs, but who did honestly. His eyes were always bright and sometimes Prompto didn’t know if they were blue or purple. The freckles on his face and arms were innumerable, and Gladio wanted to count all of them.

Gladio loved Prompto’s smile. It was radiant and warm and without the stress of royalty or high status, but that’s what explained his frown. Despite Prompto’s flaws, though everyone had flaws, he was Prompto, and that’s what mattered. Pursing his lips, Gladio thought about himself and what Prompto thought in him. He was stubborn, short-tempered, sometimes not observant to other things if it didn't involve Noctis… He tried his best to be calm and patient with Prompto, since he knew the kid had self-esteem issues and anxiety probably.

The bathroom door opened, and Prompto strolled out in nothing but a towel around his waist. He saw Gladio look up and stare, and squawked as he froze in embarrassment. 

“What’s the matter blondie. Not like I haven’t see you butt before.”

“Yeah, but! Now! It’s different! We’re like… dating now, I guess? And who says I wasn’t nervous before! I’m always nervous!” Complained Prompto, still standing there, one hand holding up the towel just in case. Gladio rolled his eyes.

“I thought we were already dating, since like, two days ago.” He said nonchalantly, standing up and stretching.

“D-d you… do you really want to start… dating?” Asked Prompto, his face redder than when he got out of the shower. He bit his lip, watching Gladio intently.

“Prompto, I basically said yes.” Laughed Gladio softly, standing right in front of Prompto now, looking down at him. Eyes darting around the room, Prompto was smiling nervously.

“Oh em gee, uh… Okay it’s real now, I guess? Oh wow…”

“Yes, it’s real. Now stop worrying.”

Prompto put his hands to his cheeks, trying to stop himself from smiling so much, but he could feel his cheeks hurt with the strain. Gladio suddenly asked, noticing something,

“What’s that on you wrist?”

Prompto covered his wrist with his other hand almost instantly, panic replacing his past expression. His face paled, and his put his wrist down, slightly behind him.

“N-nothing, guess I didn’t wipe off some dirt or something. I’ll go do that.” He said quickly, turning away towards the bathroom again. He vanished into the still steamy room, closing the door shut behind him. Biting his lip, Gladio decided to forget it happened, knowing it would ease Prompto’s mind if he did. It was still curious, though. Prompto would tell him when he was ready.

Noctis and Ignis entered the room, holding their shoes instead of wearing them. Raising an eyebrow, Gladio inquired, “Aren’t you supposed to wear those?”

“Ignis said they were too dirty to wear into the room, which they are. Is Prompto out of the shower yet, I’m all sticky and gross.” Complained Noctis, staying away from the beds for now. Ignis motioned for Noctis to hand him his shirt, meaning to put them into the hotel laundry overnight. Prompto came out of the bathroom momentarily, drying his hair. He spotted Noctis and Ignis, asking with a smile, “All done with the frogs? Man, I wish I had gotten some pics.”

“Yeah, I was so worried I squished one in the car.” Rubbing the back of his head, Noctis started to undress in the room, though no one else cared, handing his dirty clothes politely to Ignis.

“Gladio, let Ignis take a shower after me, since you seem to be the cleanest surprisingly.” Pointed out Noctis, watching his shield nod before handing Ignis his last sock. He retreated into the bathroom, and the shower started up again. Ignis sat in a chair by the door, not risking his current dirty pants on fresh hotel bed.

“Did you get the pictures for Vyv?” He inquired, starting to clean his glasses.

“Oh! Right! I’ll be back!” Prompto grabbed his spare not-crownsguard vest, dashing out the door ad holding his camera. Gladio was about to follow, but decided Prompto would like a few minutes alone to calm down. He leaned back on the bed again, glancing over to Ignis.

“Everything was okay while you two were out? I was a lil worried but I trust you, obviously.”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle. No Imperial ships, and no near death experiences. I’m sure his highness’s life flashed before his eyes as he fell into the pond water, though.” Laughed Ignis, joined by Gladio. “And how did you and Prompto fare?”

“We did alright. Had to sneak past the base, but it was no problem. Aside from that, it was nice bein’ by ourselves for a night. No giggling princes or advisors in the next bed.” Gladio gave Ignis an accusatory look, despite the grin on his face. Ignis gave him a motion of mock surprise, cleaning his glasses again. “Oh, whatever do you mean?”

Prompto dashed through Lestallum, getting physical copies of his pictures as quickly as possible to give to Vyv. He was trying to ignore the fact Gladio had almost seen something he shouldn’t have, and was finally able to drive it out of his mind. Gladio would understand, he’d consider Prompto’s feelings and forget about it. Heart clenching, Prompto couldn’t help but smile at Gladio’s kindness.

He trotted over to the chocobo rental post to give Tater Tot a pet to alleviate his nerves, and turned toward Vyv. The man was by his usual table, working in the evening hours with photos and different articles spread out all over the table. Prompto skidded to a halt in front of him, saying loudly, “Mission accomplished!”

Vyv looked up, brightening when he saw Prompto, knowing he was basically the prince’s cameraman. He took the photos handed to him, eyes widening in appreciation. “These are great! My readers will love it, please give the prince my regards! Nice job on these! I’ll ask you for somethin’ again soon!”

Beaming with delight, Prompto took the reward money handed to him, not before asking about the next job. Vyv said he’d get back to him on that, but he’d definitely call Prompto first, seeing as he enjoyed the pictures taken by the prince’s entourage.

Delighted, Prompto put the money in a safe pocket, taking not to remember to give that to Ignis later. He took 1000 gil for himself, seeing as he was oh so hungry, and made his way to the market. Deciding on one thing to eat was difficult, but given he didn’t have much to spend, he picked up some spicy meat skewers and another bag of candied fruit. He sat at a nearby table, going through his camera to make some room on it, and yet again not even deleting a single one. The only surefire way to keep everything was get a new memory card.

He didn’t notice someone else sit in front of him, and looked up, expecting Gladio. Instead it was Noctis, and he relaxed. The prince stole one of his skewers, wincing at the spiciness of it but still eating. “Heeeey, that’s mine.” Grumbled Prompto, not caring enough despite that.

“You owe me.” Grinned Noctis, nibbling at the end of the wooden stick.

“Owe you for what?”

“Giving you and Gladio some alone time, of course.”

“Ooh, that was your idea?”

“Mmhhmm.”

“Wow… thanks, man. Like, really. I had a nice time.” Sighed Prompto bashfully, trying to hide his face, which was probably red again.

“No problem, man. I’ll support my best friend with love.” Smiling, Noctis gave Prompto a playful nudge. “Like you know anything about love, though.” Prompto shot back with a smirk.

“Apparently more than you, since it took both of you years to even muster up the courage to say anything about it.”

“Oh, like you’d do any better!”

They chatted about nothing, and it relaxed Prompto. Only until Noctis started asking what Prompto’s opinion on Gladio was now that they were dating did he start blushing again.

“He’s even nicer now! And so blunt! He knows I don’t wanna do anything further than like, kissing mostly, and he’s being too nice about it! I’m so smitten, dude…” Prompto explained, laying his head on the table in defeat. Noctis simply chuckled. “Wow, you have it so bad.”

“He isn’t hiding anywhere, is he?” Lifting his head, Prompto looked around wildly, knowing Gladio had a hobby of eavesdropping on important conversations. Noctis looked around, shaking his head and reassuring his friend. 

“I just wanna… be with him, y’know?” Prompto lay his head down again, letting out a huff. Patting his shoulder, Noctis pointed out, “Yeah, yeah, so you’ve told me. C’mon, I’m ready for bed, we’re going to Caem tomorrow.”

“Oh gosh, already? Oh man we’ll be in Altissia before ya know it!”

They would not be in Altissia before they knew it, and getting to Caem had been annoying in many senses of the word. The Nif base they had decided to wreck took all night, and the four had barely slept by the time they got to the Cape. Collapsing onto the beds of their makeshift safe room took the rest of their energy, and while Iris turned off the lights and ushered Talcott out of the room, just the sound of snoring echoed down the stairs.

Prompto woke up feel well-rested, if a little sluggish from the previous night’s fighting. STretching his sore arms, Prompto looked out the window. It seemed too early, but after sleeping for so long, he was restless to go walk around and explore. Noctis was the only one still sleeping, much to no one’s surprise, but Prompto tip toes past him, shutting the door quietly.

Breakfast was being made by Ignis and Monica while they chatted, seeming to be relaxed in each other’s company. Prompto called out to them as he descended the stairs, raising a tired hand in greeting.

“G’morning. What’s cookin’ you two?”

“Oh, good morning. You slept quite long.” Ignis turned around, the apron he was wearing covered in stains. It wasn’t as if they had palace facilities in the house, and the advisor seemed to mind in the slightest. Shrugging his shoulders, Prompto leaned on the long table. “After last night? I could have slept for a whole other day, Iggy.”

He heard Monica laugh, pleased he was able to hear her be less stiff. “Gladio is by the lighthouse, if you were going to look for him? Breakfast will be ready soon.” She said, not looking away from the pan on the stove. Flushing about how easy he was to read, Prompto gave a little nod and dashed out of the room.

He could see Gladio a ways off, and made his way over. The other man noticed as he came closer, giving Prompto a wave and a grin. Coming to a halt, Prompto could feel his face get warm again as he stuttered, “G-g’morning!”

“Hey, Blondie. You should’ve seen the sunrise from here, it was awesome.” Gladio turned to the ocean, giving a satisfied sigh. “Hmm, it’s definitely beautiful.” Prompto said with a nod.

“What? Don’t like it anymore?”

“It’s not that! I’d like to see it from a boat soon, though.”

“We’re almost there.”

“But we gotta get the mythril! Gonna take foreeevverrrr!”

Gladio gave Prompto a nudge and a smile. “It won’t take forever, you just think it will.” Pouting at him, Prompto folded his arms. “It will since the area is on lock down.” Jostling his shoulders and giving a look that said Prompto was right, Gladio ruffled the smaller man’s hair. A voice called them suddenly to the house, and they ran over, making a race of it, which Gladio won. Noctis had finally woken up, and was biting into eggs and ham with gusto. Talcott ate slowly as he was too busy trying to talk to Noctis, and Iris had seated herself next to the prince. Gladio and Prompto sat next to each other, shoveling food onto their plates. 

After they ate, Ignis prepared for them to leave for the Vesperpool, where the mythril was said to be courtesy of Talcott. They said farewell to Iris, and before they even stepped away from the house, Gladio stopped them.

“Hey, uh… I’ll let you guys handle this one. Got some stuff to take care of.”

The other three looked at him in surprise, and Prompto’s heart fell to the ground. Gladio was leaving? Why? Where was he going--?

“Sure, not like we could stop you.” Noctis said nonchalantly, but his tone hid a trust that Gladio would take care of what he needed to do and be back. Prompto meanwhile, was panicking. He dashed over to Gladio, going to put a hand on the larger man’s shoulder.

“A-are you gonna be back? What are you doing that you gotta leave? Oh no, I probably seem sooooo clingy right now, but…” He averted his eyes, nervously reaching a hand down to hold Gladio’s own. He felt a hand on his back give a soothing rub, and Gladio smiled down at him. He leaned down, giving Prompto a quick kiss.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back better than ever. Just wait up for me, okay?”

They watched Gladio go back into the house, and Ignis tapped Prompto for him to follow them to the car. With one last glance, and a hesitant thumbs up from Iris on the porch, Prompto bit his lip and followed Noctis.


	6. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is back !! and then they finally go to Altissia !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i'll go for more plot oriented chapters... hmm.... ???  
> i just wanna write gladio being really protective of his boy y'know

The group without Gladio was very different. They struggled slightly setting up the tent, the backseat of the car was half empty, and there was no gruff voice yelling at everyone in the middle of a fight. The man had an energy none of them could replicate, and his strong personality really moved them along as they all found out. Prompto missed when Gladio would haul him to his feet after getting knocked down, slap him on the back, and tell him to keep going. Everything was quieter with his absence, his lack of presence painfully obvious.

Glancing in the rearview car mirror, Prompto saw Noctis napping in the back seat, completely sprawled out as if on a makeshift bed. He even had a pillow. Scowling, Prompto turned around.

“Y’know, if Gladio were here, he’d make fun of you for that pillow. Call you a soft prince.”

Not even opening his eyes, Noctis retorted, “Yeah, well, Ignis can do that for me.”

The advisor spared the prince a quick look, scoffing in amusement. Prompto huffed, turning back around to sit properly. He leaned against the car door, watching the scenery go by. They were almost at the Vesperpool, and he could practically see the mist hanging over the water. The Regalia’s hood lifted just as Prompto felt a drop of rain, and the steady noise of the windshield wipers distracted him from his own thoughts.

“Don’t worry about Gladio, I’m sure he’s doing just fine.” Came Ignis’s voice, calm and reassuring. “Uh, oh I wasn’t… thinking about him…” Stammered Prompto, tapping his fingers on his knees. Wow, he was that easy to read, huh?

“If Gladio needed to do something, I’m sure it was important. He wouldn’t abandon us just because the His Highness and him butt heads. He’d be long gone if that was the case.” Ignis went on, taking a hand off the wheel to give Prompto a pat on the shoulder. Relaxing and nodding, Prompto leaned his head back. Leave it to Ignis to lift his mood; the man could always read their emotions like a book, his gentle personality hiding behind his surprisingly witty comebacks and comments.

The Vesperpool was basically a jungle and a swamp, and Prompto desperately hoped his shoes would make it out in one piece. The leather would probably be ruined, though, but Ignis always seemed to be able to shine them to perfection. He heard Noctis grumble something, and turned his gaze to the prince, who was distastefully eyeing a familiar grape colored car. Ardyn Izunia. Ew.

“Oh man, he’s here? Just great.” Noctis growled, almost tempted to kick mud all over the vehicle. Prompto sidled up next to him, frowning as he looked inside. “How is this thing so clean? I wonder when they got here?”

“The whole area is under Imperial lockdown, I’m sure he’s here regularly.” Noted Ignis, ushering them along. The sun was going down, and they needed to figure out where the mythril was. Yet, sure enough, the chancellor was practically waiting for them. He commented about their group of three, explained nonchalantly about how the mythril was so rare and needed to be protected and so on. Prompto caught Noctis’s eye and made a gagging motion behind Ardyn’s back, receiving a slap from Ignis and a thumbs up from the prince.

Seeing Aranea again was a surprise, but she seemed to be an okay person despite working for the empire. Her quips and fighting skill were both refreshing, and she even talked to the group of her questionable loyalty to the empire. It shocked the three of them, and they pried her for some more answers before she told them all she knew. The tunnels and darkness, always testing Prompto in ways he would rather not be tested, seemed to go on and on. The cavern in the middle, however, made everything worthwhile. They seemed to be underwater, the ceiling of clear water sending cascading lights along the walls and floor. It was beautiful, and Prompto wished Gladio could see it.

The creature attacking them in the wide bottom floor was unsurprising, and Aranea seemed to have the most fun, leaping up with her lance to smash down on her enemy. Ignis seemed the most impressed, and Noctis raised an eyebrow at her acrobatics. Prompto was quite taken with her, but waved away thoughts and focused on Gladio, which honestly wasn’t that hard to do.

The ride back to Lestallum had been exhilarating, better than when they had come back from Titan. Reasons being Aranea was better company and the car was still with them this time. Needing to get the mythril treated came first, and Ignis waited with Prompto while Noctis donned a suit to make his way towards the reactor. Both nervously watching for any signs of explosion or danger, Ignis and Prompto stood close, leaning against the gate barring the bridge to the reactor. Holly gave instructions nearby, frantic at one point as the reactor’s danger meter spiked.

Despite everything, Noctis managed to make it out without a scratch, followed by another man in the same uniform worn by the workers. Noctis was all smiles as he started to tear the suit off, sweat dripping down his face. “You wouldn’t believe who I ran into in there.”

“Took you long enough to realize.” Said the other man, gruff voice all too familiar. He took off the helmet, revealing Gladio’s smirking face. Prompto grinned, jumping up to wrap his arms around Gladio’s neck. He instantly let go, feeling how hot the suit still was even after standing in the cooler night air.

“My my, this was certainly an interesting way to regroup.” Ignis mused, smiling as he helped Gladio out of the suit. Running a hand through his hair, the larger man shrugged. “I had to come back in style, couldn’t let you guys have all the fun.”

“It wasn’t fun at all! I thought we were going to die! Again!” Wailed Prompto, bouncing on his toes even as he complained. Seeing Gladio again, just after a few days, lifted his heart immensely. Gladio smiled warmly at Prompto, ruffling the blonde hair with a large hand.

“Well looks like yer all in one piece. Thanks for keepin’ his highness safe, as always.” His gaze didn’t leave Prompto, and his eyes almost glimmered in happiness. Seeing them all doing well seemed to do wonders on his mood, as he had a more confident air about him. Iris showed up suddenly, chastising Gladio for abandoning the group for almost a week. He gave her an apologetic look, but she was happy to see him back all the same. They returned to the Lestallum hotel for the night, exhausted after the previous ordeal. Gladio was tight-lipped about what he had been doing, but no one could ignore the new scars.

“One day you gotta tell us how you got these, dude.” Prompto pointed out, a hand roaming over Gladio’s chest. He felt the larger man laugh, the sound making him relax.

“Some time I will, blondie. Now quit touching, it tickles.”

“Never took you for being ticklish.” Pointed out Noctis, smirking.

“A man has his secrets.” Hummed Gladio, giving Noctis a teasing look. He had been surprised to learn of Aranae’s assistance to get the mythril, and was even more interested upon hearing how amicable she was. Noctis and Prompto went on about her lance skill, going so much as to demonstrate some of the more amazing feats she accomplished. They all wondered what someone like Aranea was doing with the empire of all people, but she seemed a gem in the rough at this point, and they hoped to see her again.

Retiring for the night, Prompto went to wash up in the bathroom, a shower always appreciated after running around in caves and fighting monsters. Not bothering with his hair, he let it down, a towel hanging around his shoulders as he went back to the main room. Ignis nabbed the shower next, and steam wafted out of the room shortly. Noctis was sitting in a chair with his phone, and Gladio was on one of the beds, lifting a weight that looked too heavy.

Prompto hopped on the same bed, curling up against Gladio’s side and closing his eyes. He missed this. Immediately noticing the smaller body up against his, Gladio wrapped his free arm around Prompto, holding him close. He nuzzled at Prompto’s face with his chin, making Prompto chuckle and nudge his head away.

“Hey, big guy, your beard tickles too much! Quit it!”

“And you look like a wet chocobo.” Shot back Gladio, his voice light. They heard Noctis groan from the other chair, covering his face with a pillow. “If I had know you two were gonna be all lovey dovey I would’ve left the room.”

“Jealous, Noct?” Asked Prompto with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows. The prince flushed, throwing the pillow at Prompto, who scurried away to avoid it. Instead Gladio caught the pillow midair, tossing it back to Noctis with a bit too much force. It hit Noctis square in the face, making the prince playfully fling it back. Before they could start a pillow battle of sorts, Ignis stepped out of the shower, making them all stop. He observed the room, wiping the steam from his glasses.

“Gentlemen, I could have sworn I heard the beginnings of a pillow fight?” He gave them all a hard stare, an eyebrow raised. The other three all glanced at each other, shaking their heads in unison. Straightening his glasses, all Ignis did was smile, take one of the pillows, and gracefully pelt it into Gladio’s face. The room went silent with shock, until Prompto shouted, “It’s on!”

The only one spared from getting hit was Ignis, as he managed to dodge every pillow thrown at him. It turned into three versus one, all of them trying to prevail over Ignis, who afterwards they dubbed the pillow champion. Noctis swore revenge, seeing as there was now a title at stake.

They all ended up collapsed on the beds, exhaustion finally taking over. Ignis reminded them they were riding back to the Cape in the morning, seeing as they could get to Altissia now that the mythril was being treated. Noctis curled up into bed with no delay, his soft snoring spreading through the room minutes later. Ignis sat next to Noctis, sitting up against the headboard as he checked things on his phone. Gladio sat on his side, watching Prompto scrambled into the bed. The smaller man pressed up against Gladio’s chest, letting out a muffled sigh. 

“Thanks for lookin’ after Noct, blondie.” Said Gladio, resting his chin on the top of Prompto’s head.

“Hey, me and Iggy did fine. We’d never let anything happen to him!” Smiled Prompto, pulling away slightly to look up at the other man, who grinned back. “Yeah, I know. I told Iggy to keep an eye on you, too, so he was on double duty.”

“Why’d you do that? I can take care of myself. Specs has enough on his plate. Aha.”

“I’m gonna worry about your clumsy ass until the day I die, Prompto.”

The words were rough, but underneath it was soft, and Prompto didn’t know what to say back. Gladio had many sides to him, but Prompto liked when he was tough the most. Well, tough mixed with kind, which is how he always treated Prompto. He seemed to be harder on Noctis, of course, cause he had to, and he was always comfortable with Ignis so he could be anything.

“I’m a little nervous to go to Altissia.” Prompto suddenly mumbled, tracing one of the tattoos on Gladio’s arm. Doing that had turned into a therapeutic thing for Prompto, his anxieties melting away as he went over the feathers on Gladio’s more tanned skin.

“Why’s that?” Raising an eyebrow, Gladio’s expression was curious.

“I don’t think Noctis is planning on getting married, right? And what are we gonna do about Leviathan? I hope Luna is okay, too.” Realizing he would just continue rambling, Prompto shut his mouth and bit his lip.

Gladio sighed. “You’re thinkin’ too much. It’ll work out, and we’ll be fine. Just gotta stick together.” He said it was such confidence that Prompto couldn’t reply. He just wanted to enjoy being held like this, embraced by Gladio’s strong arms, feel his heartbeat.

They clambered into the car the following morning, making their way back to Caem for the ride to Altissia. Staying overnight while Cid worked on the last finishing touches of the boat, they enjoyed a meal with Iris before setting off. Prompto was surprised at how modern the king’s boat was, as he had been expecting some wooden boat with sails type of thing. The seats were comfortable and the deck spacious, so he could get a good look at everything around then. The sea breeze smelled nice and fresh, if not salty obviously, but it was different. Talking made the ride go by quicker, but soon they ran out of things to talk about, and simply fell silent. At some point during the ride, Prompto discovered boats didn’t agree with his stomach, but Gladio rubbed at his back the remainder of the time.

Seeing Altissia for the first time was amazing, and they all caught their breath upon seeing the city upon the water. It sparkled in the sunlight, the water and buildings giving off a menagerie of colors. No words or pictures could put it to any kind of justice, but Prompto couldn’t resist snapping all the pictures he could. His seasickness was completely forgotten as they pulled into the port, his camera out and ready as they walked along the planks. Ignis went on to explain the various sights around the city, and some history of its architecture. Gladio was fascinated, and while Noctis seemed to be tired, he was soaking up all the information.

Finding Maagho was a challenge in itself, seeing as they had no idea where to go, but after saying the name, the gondola took them to a small floating market where the restaurant sat. Prompto was completely taken by the gondola, and when questioned about his seasickness, brushed it off that Cid was a bad driver.

Ignis suggested retiring to the hotel for the evening, seeing the lamps light and the sky darken. Even as the sun dipped behind the buildings, the lights of Altissia made an eternal faux dusk, reminding them all of the nights in Insomnia. Noctis and Prompto sat in their hotel room, looking out the large windows and pointing out various things they could see in the street below. Ignis had brewed up some coffee, handing out their traveling mugs until he reclined happily on a chair.

Mind whirring, Prompto stared at a gondola ride by, seeing it pass behind a corner. Noctis eyed him almost mischievously, finally giving him a nudge and motioning at Gladio, who was talking with Ignis. “What is it, buddy?” Asked Prompto, not totally understanding what the prince was getting at.

“You should go ride one together. It’s romantic, right?” Pointed out Noctis, giving a shrug.

“Oh.. ooohhh. Oh gosh… that’s actually super romantic.” Flushing, Prompto put his face in his hands, the mere thought making his heart pound. It was actually a really good idea, and while the thought had crossed his mind, hearing Noctis say it was a different story. It would be nice to see Altissia with just Gladio.

“Go ask him, it’s not too late y’know.” Pressed the prince, giving his friend a soft, encouraging shove. Standing up, Prompto nodded with sudden confidence, clenching his hands into fists as he turned towards Gladio. The two older members of their party looked over, and stopped their conversation upon seeing Prompto’s determined but red face.

“Something the matter, Prompto?” Ignis tilted his head. 

“I uh… wanted to ask Gladio something?” Fiddling with one of his bracelets, Prompto gave Gladio a nervous look. Walking over to him, Gladio suddenly held his hand and gave it a squeeze. “What’s up, blondie?” He asked affectionately, and his calm gaze made Prompto relax.

“Do you… want to go ride a gondola with me?” Blurted out Prompto, seeing Gladio’s eyes widen in surprise. Ignis meanwhile simply smiled, and a faint sound of Noctis saying “yessss” broke the moments of silence. Gladio smiled widely, suddenly seeming almost too pleased. “Sure. It’d be great. Only us, of course?”

“Mmhmm. Only if you want to!”

“I’ll do anything with you.”

“Aaah…”

Prompto could hear Noctis chuckle behind him, and distracted himself by tugging Gladio out the door. They asked around for a gondola dock that simply rode around instead of going to different places, and discovered one closeby. Prompto hopped in excitedly, patting the spot right next to him so Gladio could sit. The larger man put an arm around Prompto’s shoulders, and Prompto shuffled closer into his side. His current favorite spot in the world was snuggling up next to Gladio with an arm around him. It made him feel so safe. 

Altissia was gorgeous at night, and Prompto snapped probably an endless amount of pictures. Stopping once or twice for some food, they floated around the city, talking and pointing out different things the other would like. It felt really good to sit and chat together, and Prompto’s heart glowed whenever Gladio laughed or talked excitedly about something. LIkewise, Gladio humoured Prompto endlessly with selfies and stories of different local legends he had picked up along the way, chuckling when Prompto shrinked back from the scarier ones. After they were done with the gondola, instead of simply going back to their hotel room, they sat at one of the tables outside of it by the water, enjoying a cup of coffee together.

“That was relaxing… thanks, Prompto.” Gladio suddenly said with a smile, leaning close next to his date, who grinned back. “It seemed like you needed it. Your shoulders get so tense!”

“A lot on my mind, lately yeah. Always good to kick back with you and do nothing.”

“That’s what a date is supposed to be. Kinda?”

“I guess. It’s different with you.”

“How so?” Prompto leaned on the table, tilting his head to look up at Gladio, watching the man go into thought with a contemplative frown.

“Hmm. I guess you’re the first person I’ve been seriously interested in. And you’re different than a lot of the other people I got with back in the crown city. You’re calmer, and don’t expect anything out of me.”

“I would never expect anything from you. Well, maybe to pay attention to me.” Prompto ripped at one of the sugar packets from his finished coffee, tearing small pieces of the corners. He shouldn’t feel so jealous knowing Gladio had gone out with other people. He knew about that, seeing as Gladio was handsome and strong and nice, and just plain enjoyable to be around. When he wasn’t training a half-awake Noctis, that is.

“Man, I’ve been paying attention to you since I first saw you. Which is embarrassing to admit.” Gladio’s words made Prompto laugh. “Hey, I’m being serious here!”

“I didn’t think you got embarrassed over anything!”

“Everyone has something. We’re not all like you, mr. embarrassed easily but good at faking it.”

“Aha!”

Both letting laughter take over, they finished their coffee and decided to call it a night. At one point Gladio almost accidentally pushed Prompto down the stairs, but managed to catch him just as quickly. Wrapping a large arm around Prompto’s waist, Gladio lifted him off the ground, making them see eye to eye. The smaller man blushed, and tried to shove Gladio away despite his own laughter. Then Gladio kissed him, and Prompto sighed, wrapping his arms around Gladio to bring him closer. Putting Prompto down, Gladio’s hands stayed at his hips as he leaned his head on Prompto’s shoulder.

“Thanks, again. It was really nice.”

“You’re welcome, big guy. Just holler if you wanna get some time together.”

“Yeah… I’ll do that.”

Gladio gave Prompto’s cheek a kiss, holding his hand as they crept into the room. Noctis and Ignis were in the other bed, though only Ignis was awake. He looked up from his phone as the other two entered the room, and smiled.

“Did you have a nice evening? I’m sure the city looked lovely.”

“Yeah! It was great!” Prompto sighed, leaning his head against Gladio’s arm, and he saw the other man shrug and then look down at him. “Eh, the city was okay.”

Ignis chuckled, understanding immediately what Gladio meant, while Prompto bit his lip in confusion. Gladio rolled his eyes with a grin. “Meaning you were better to look at.”

Face reddening like a pepper, Prompto covered his face again. “Gladiooooooo!” He whimpered, completely and utterly smitten yet again. Ignis put his phone onto the nightstand, then his glasses, meaning they should all probably sleep. Prompto and Gladio were in bed minutes later, with Prompto instantly gluing himself to Gladio’s chest, his cheek against Gladio’s shirt. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the warmth.

“Is this actually comfortable? I feel like I’m crushing you.” Gladio suddenly whispered, his breath soft against Prompto’s cheek.

“Nah, you’re good. It’s cozy. Except when you purposefully crush me.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Just… stay like this okay?”

Gladio stared down at Prompto, seeing the pleading look in his eyes, and hugged the man closer to him, careful to avoid a crushing hug no matter how much he wanted to. He heard Prompto hum happily, and waited until he fell asleep to fall asleep himself.


	7. tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altissia passes by in a blur, there are apologies and forgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO it's gonna be more plot-driven now 'cause i want to write that shit  
> lit don't go further if u haven't played past chapter 8 ? i think ?  
> i just want to write Gladio realizing his faults and being protective !!!

The next few days passed by in a blur. Prompto worried about Noctis with how he would go about the rite with Leviathan, and about how they would all stick together in the hectic confrontation with the empire. He noticed the tense air the evening before it all happened, and not even Gladio was up for doing anything more than reading a book quietly. Sitting on the couch next to him, Prompto went through the photos on his camera, listlessly deleting things to make room. Every picture of Gladio stayed, also every group shot. He just wanted their carefree traveling days to continue, despite the heavy weight of their reason for their journey. Being beside his friends meant everything.

Ignis suddenly coughed, making them all jump. He motioned to the wall clock, and Noctis nodded. It was time for the rite. The other three followed Noctis to the governess's estate, not willing to part with their king until they needed to. Prompto stood close to his friend, giving his shoulder a little squeeze as they walked.

“You okay, buddy?”

Noctis shrugged, but gave Prompto’s hand a pat as he smiled. “I’ll be okay. I’m more worried about you three. Who knows where they’ll put you.”

“Don’t worry, nothing can stop us in our tracks. We’ll get the citizens to safety and get our asses back to you.” Gladio said confidently, seeming to lift all their spirits a little bit. Noctis gave him a grateful nod, and Ignis reached out towards Noctis, fixing the collar of his shirt. Ever the fussing advisor, always needing to make his charge look presentable seeing as Noctis didn’t care half the time. He seemed sad as he looked at Noctis, but hid it behind a small smile.

==

It was a disaster. Despite the citizens getting to safety and a successful covenant with Leviathan, the rite was otherwise a disaster. 

Prompto didn’t understand what was going on once the buildings started floating and the water roared around them. Titan had been startling and powerful, but Leviathan displayed a different kind of feeling. It made Prompto feel even smaller as the waters of Altissia rolled through the streets and rubble. He was proud of the fact he was able to get Noctis up to the Leviathan’s head, but the contraption he had taken crash landed in some unknown part of the city. Separated from his other two companions, Prompto coughed as dust and water choked him. He could hear people yelling, and looked up to see Gladio. Who knows how the other man had located him, but Prompto was overjoyed to see him.

“Prompto! Prompto!” Called Gladio, jumping over fallen statues and upturned carts to reach him. He looked dirty, and his lip was bleeding. Ignis was nowhere to be found. Helping Prompto up, Gladio clutched at his shoulders frantically. “Are you hurt? You okay?”

“Y-yeah, m’fine big guy, just… winded is all.” Prompto reassured, his vision on one side blurry. Must have lost a contact in the fall; so much for those forever crown city brand contacts. It reminded him he only had a few spares left. He could feel Gladio squeeze him suddenly, hugging the smaller man tightly to his chest as if one of them was going to vanish into smoke.

“I can’t find Iggy, but now I’m not letting you out of my sight. That stunt you pulled gave me heart attack.” Gladio cursed, leaning his head against Prompto’s, who chuckled.

“But it was cool right? Really cool?”

“Ugh… yeah, it was cool.”

The both stood up, with Gladio still having a firm grip on Prompto’s hand. The touch seemed desperate, and Prompto could feel Gladio’s worry for Ignis course through his fingers. Prompto crushed Gladio’s hand with his remaining energy, turning to look at the larger man with all the confidence he could muster. “We’ll find him! He’s okay, I’m sure of it! This is Ignis we’re talking about. Now let’s go!”

He could see the surprised look on Gladio’s face, and his heart soared. It was rare for Gladio to be so taken back by words, but Prompto’s courage was usually hiding away underneath his insecurity. He wanted to show Gladio that he could rely on him in situations like this, but by the smile Gladio gave him, he guessed the other man already knew he could lean on Prompto for support. Clapping Prompto on the back, Gladio nodded.

“You got it. Let’s move.”

They jumped away, going by directions where Gladio had last seen their companion. They continued to hold hands, taking solace that they were still together through this mayhem. Pausing as a bright light filled the sky, they saw something floating in the sky suddenly, dashing through the air and hitting the Astral, sending it falling towards the water.

“Holy shit… was that Noctis?” Gladio whispered, staring at the floating light. Prompto shivered suddenly, his eyes darting around. “I have a bad feeling… Gladio, we need to find Ignis.” Giving him a silent nod, Gladio continued running, Prompto close next to him. If there was one thing Prompto was good at, it was beating Gladio on the track back in the crown city. A more sturdy building came into view, and they saw dead empire soldiers littered about. Cursing under his breath, Gladio pulled Prompto to get cover in case any more arrived. They surveyed the area, wreckage littering the courtyard of the building. Suddenly Prompto gasped, pointing as he cried in the most hushed voice he could, “Over there!”

Sure enough, Ignis leaned against a wall, seeming unconscious. Without a moment’s hesitation, Gladio leapt forwards, ignoring the possibility of enemies being about. Prompto followed after a quick look around, watching as Gladio tried to shake Ignis awake. The advisor’s eyes were closed, and gashes covered his face with an awful looking burn over one eye. Prompto stood above him in shock, seeing his hand twitch ever so slightly as Gladio continued to shake him.

“Oh…” Ignis finally groaned, immediately doubling over in pain and holding his face.

“Hey. Hey don't move, buddy. You don't look so good.” Gladio eased him back to a sitting position, his gaze seeming sad. 

“Ignis… Ignis, can you see us?” Asked Prompto suddenly, his fists clenched tightly. His lip quivered a little bit as he watched Ignis lift his head, own eyes closed and covered in burns and blood.

“I’m… afraid not.”

Going silent, Prompto and Gladio exchanged a quick look, until Gladio started to help Ignis stand up. Ignis took the assistance gratefully, leaning most of his weight against his friend’s side. He was lead away more towards the main part of the city that wasn't ruined, Prompto making sure he didn't fall. 

“What about Noct? Should we try and help him?” Mumbled Prompto, staring at the backs of his companions as they walked. He got no answer. Gladio’s back was so strong looking even now, but he could see how much the situation was weighing down on him. Big, strong Gladio, always the one to get their ass out of a situation, seeming so down. The carefree moments from the gondola were starting to feel more like a dream as they walked through ruins.

They arrived with the rest of the evacuated citizens, rushing him to get medical attention. Ignis vanished into the emergency room, unconscious now due to the pain coursing through his body. Prompto and Gladio went outside, sitting close next to each other as they waited for any kind of news. They watched in the distance as the water fell, and Leviathan vanish in a cloud of shining mist. The rite was over, and they had no clue where their prince could even be and if he was okay. The thought of Noctis just floating in the water was torturing Prompto, and he leaned over, putting his head to his knees and closing his eyes.

A hand was on his shoulder, rubbing in a comforting circle. Looking up, Prompto saw Gladio staring at him, gaze soft and understanding. He was equally as worried.

“They're okay, Prompto. We just have to wait.”

“Wait for what?” Prompto tried to tone down the panic in his voice, but it was hard. everything was going to shit and his only consolation was that Gladio was alright at least. 

“We can't do much right now. They city has to prioritize their citizens, and I'm sure they'll be the ones to go in and find Noct. Just gotta wait.” Gladio squeezed Prompto’s shoulder tightly, and Prompto could feel the smallest shiver go up Gladio’s arm. It reminded Prompto that this man was the one that was assigned to protect Noctis with his life, with everything he had. 

Suddenly grabbing Gladio’s hand, Prompto squeezed it tightly and bit his lip. He turned to the other man with earnest eyes, and tried to not show how upset he was.

“Tell me everything will be alright.”

“Prompto, I can't say that.”

The immediate response was more saddening than shocking, seeing as Prompto knew he was right. He honestly just wanted Gladio to nod and say everything would be fine, and the empire was gone and that Noct would marry Luna and bring peace and light back to Eos. That was too much to ask, and Prompto turned away again.

“But I will protect you.” Gladio said sternly, with all of the confidence in the world. Prompto looked back up, giving Gladio a smile and nodding.

==

It felt like eons until Noctis woke up again. Ignis was waiting in the room where he lay, while Prompto and Gladio sat outside again. They were silent, just hoping that their king would wake up. Finally the room opened, and Ignis slowly walked out with his cane, giving the other two a relieving yet sad nod.

“His Highness is awake. He… does not seem well.”

“Well… he saw Luna die, of course he's gonna be upset…” Prompto whispered, clenching his hands into fists as he glanced up. He could tell how tense Gladio was, as the man continued to pace up and down the small hallway. His brow was furrowed, and his eyes almost glared. Like he wanted to say something. The door Ignis came from opened again suddenly, and Noctis came out, his steps slow. His eyes were red from crying, and one of his hands was clenched into a fist, like he was holding something.

Prompto jumped up, running over to him. “Noct! H-how are you feeling?”

The prince raised his eyes, seeing an unharmed Prompto and let out an obvious sigh of relief. He glanced at Gladio, seeing him also free of injury, and his shoulders seemed to lose a little of their stiffness. The larger man simply gave the prince a polite nod, and turned away towards the outside door. Prompto looked between Noctis and Gladio, not knowing who he wanted to stay with during this tense atmosphere. Yet Noctis gave him a small nudge, motioning to the way Gladio had gone. Grateful someone else made the decision for him, Prompto trotted after Gladio.

The man hadn't gone far, simply going to wait by the dock since they would be departing soon. He gripped the railings tightly, staring out over the water. Prompto slid next to him, trying to be casual as he brushed their arms together. 

“Glad he's awake, huh?” He mused aloud, getting no response from the man next to him. He started playing with the bracelets on his wrist, absentmindedly giving quick looks to the mark there on his skin.

“I wonder if Ignis’s eyes will be okay. He always did like his world crystal clear.” Still no answer. The silence Gladio was giving was unsettling and stifling and Prompto decided to get more persistent. He held Gladio’s wrist and tugged at his arm, waiting until the man turned to look down at him. Prompto gasped as he saw Gladio’s expression, unfamiliar with such a hostile gaze.

“What is it.” The larger man growled, the words sounding more accusatory than curious. It made Prompto hesitant, and he decided to back off, simply shaking his head. Gladio gave Prompto another look, opening his mouth as if to say something, but turned and walked away.

==

The train rolled along, heading towards Tenabrae at a steady pace. It was quiet for a while aside from the rhythmic clattering of the tracks, most of them sitting apart from one another. Prompto could practically see the tension in the air. He started panicking as soon as Noctis and Gladio started fighting, but didn't expect to be shoved out of the way by the larger man. He hit the seat hard, his body freezing in shock. Watching as Gladio stormed off, with Noctis going in the opposite direction, Prompto shifted over to sit with Ignis. Wringing his fingers together, Prompto bit his trembling lip, unable to look up at his other friend.

“Are you alright?” Asked Ignis suddenly, reaching out a tentative hand to touch Prompto, wanting contact. Prompto instantly took that hand, squeezing it and sighing. “I’m okay. Just didn’t expect that is all.”

“He pushed you, didn’t he?”

“Uh… yeah.”

“There was no reason for that. I’ll have a word with him later.”

“You don’t need t-”

“Prompto.”

Ignis’s steady tone made Prompto pause, but he didn’t move his hand away from Ignis’s. The advisor lifted his head, staring into Prompto even with his absence of sight. “Gladio was being unreasonable. He shouldn’t be behaving as he is. We’re all… upset. Noctis needs time to grieve, and I know he will take the necessary steps to get himself focused. I trust him.”

The words were so full of confidence, the amount of faith Ignis had in Noctis was both extraordinary and expected. Prompto felt the same way. Noctis was his first real friend, was his closest companion, and he would protect him and go wherever he needed him to be. Gladio was the person he loved from the bottom of his heart, a different kind of trust mixed with adoration. It was hard to agree and side with either of them. It hurt to see Noctis so vulnerable and Gladio so mad at everything. Time was the only thing that could be given.

==

Defeating the morbol had taken all their energy, but it was tough seeing as they were not one cohesive unit, and Ignis’s eyes were not any better. It was the first time Prompto had yelled at Gladio, and it was the first time any of them had heard Ignis raise his voice in an irritated manner. After the tomb, the air around them felt calmer and more whole. The amicable attitude made Prompto’s stomach settle, as he had felt anxious to the point of feeling sick for so many days now. Retreating from the abandoned mining area, they all breathed in fresh air on the train platform, a collective sigh going up between them.

Prompto glanced at Gladio from the bench he sat on, seeing the larger man’s shoulders seeming more relaxed. He didn’t know if Gladio was up for talking right now, so he simply waited nearby in case Ignis needed anything. He jumped when he heard someone slam the metal railing with something, his gaze instantly turning to Gladio and seeing the man jumping on one foot in pain. Had he just... kicked his foot against the metal? Prompto stifled a laugh at the expression Gladio made, not wanting to entice him into more irritation.

He was startled again as Gladio turned around and walked over to him, looking down at Prompto with an unreadable expression. The larger man shifted his feet for a few seconds until he spoke.

“Can… we talk?”

“Here?”

“Privately. Please.”

Gladio waited for Prompto to stand, told Ignis to wait for them, and then they walked silently to the far end of the station. They leaned on the railing, standing close together, and Prompto closed his eyes to feel the wind brush against his face. It felt good, the cooler sea breeze reaching the higher altitudes of the elevated station. Gladio suddenly cleared his throat, and Prompto titled his head.

“Are you… doing okay?”

“Well, maybe.”

Gladio ran a hand through his hair, obviously having trouble admitting he had been very out of line on the train. He hung his head again, then brought it up to look Prompto in the eye. Feeling a hand grasp his own, Prompto waited until Gladio was ready to speak.

“I’m sorry. About everything.” Murmured Gladio softly, daring to rub a thumb over the top of Prompto’s hand. “I yelled at you, and pushed you away when I shouldn’t have. It’s just hard to see Noctis acting like he’s lost when he should lift his head and go forward.”

“Hey, not everyone can just wake up a day later and say everything is fine.” Prompto narrowed his eyes, battling Gladio’s words.

“I…” Gladio paused, taking note of the truth in Prompto’s words. “The world is going to shit already, and I don’t want him to regret anything else. Astrals know we all have baggage right now.”

Prompto looked at the ground, then quickly to his wrist. Another time.

“I ended up hurting you in the process. And I am truly sorry about that.”

The other man’s voice was soft again, like when they went to take pictures of the disc and of their evening on the gondola. It made Prompto’s chest feel light and warm. That was the Gladio he got all to himself, this kinder and softer side. All his.

“Can you kiss me?” Prompto asked, his indigo eyes staring right back up to Gladio’s almost amber ones. Without a word Gladio cupped Prompto’s face in one of his large hands, leaning down to give Prompto a kiss. It was warm and apologetic and it felt oh so good. They hadn’t done anything intimate in weeks, so Prompto had been starved for the contact. He reached his hands up, wrapping them up around Gladio’s back, clutching at the shirt for dear life. Gladio brought his other hand up, putting it on the back of Prompto’s waist, pulling him closer. They kissed for moments more, until they broke apart. Gladio stared at Prompto’s flushed face for a few seconds until he hugged him, close and desperate. His apology was in his body language, as he gave simple, soothing strokes to Prompto’s hair.

“I’ve wanted to do this so badly.”

“Me, too…”

Prompto closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Gladio’s arm. Snuggled to this chest, enveloped safely in this body heat, it was everything he wanted.

Figuring they would get to Tenebrae without problem was a silly dream Gladio had. He wanted to see Prompto’s expression when he laid eyes on the sparkling city where Luna had lived, too see the awe mixed with sadness and know that he could comfort him. A stupid dream. 

Upon hearing Prompto gone, not even blaming Noctis as the prince cried in front of him, apologizing endlessly, Gladio could only sit down. His mind swam with a mix of panic and simple shock. He didn’t even want to think about how Prompto looked falling from the train, and all he could do was hope Prompto hadn’t broken anything as he did. Or hadn’t been killed. 

He massaged the bridge of his nose, hearing Noctis give out another muffled “sorry” but waved a hand at him. It wasn’t Noctis’s fault, it never was. Gladio blamed himself for not being there, but they couldn’t toss the blame around like this, as it would get them nowhere. They had to hope Prompto would make his way back to them somehow. But Gladio knew it wasn’t going to be that easy, as he was probably somewhere he couldn’t get out of.


	8. Retrieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio, having lost Prompto, braves the keep to save that which he holds dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooohhhhhhh lots of gladio here. man i love writing the events of ch 13...... :3c  
> i waited to finish this until the ch 13 patch, and was mega salty they barely mentioned prompto...  
> oh well i FIXED IT.
> 
> spoilers ahoy.

It was difficult to see Tenebrae in the distance, burning against the orange sunset sky. The unexpected reunion with Aranea and hearing of her assistance with the citizens was welcomed, and she helped them with anything they needed. Aside from one thing. She asked where their missing companion had gone, and Noctis managed to explain in short that they had lost track of him. Gladio’s heart tightened, but when Aranea told them to keep hoping, he steeled his emotions, knowing they would see each other again. Half of him said it was a lost cause, but Gladio so desperately needed to see Prompto again and know he was alright. He wanted Prompto next to him, wanted to see his face that smiled brighter than anything, to kiss him softly in the way he was comfortable.

=

It hurt. Everything hurt. It was so cold. A voice called out to him.  
That wasn’t Gladio’s voice, wasn’t Noctis or Ignis.   
It was a voice that dripped around the corners of his consciousness. Foreboding. Terrible.  
He looked up, seeing a man he knew all too well, the one who was ruining everything.  
The one he had been poised to shoot in the head before he fell.  
Ardyn’s voice purred words he didn’t want to hear but kept thinking.  
A hand reached out to him, grabbed his wrist, pulled his bracelets away, laughed.

=

Standing on the station, leaning against the stone railing overlooking the gorge, Gladio held his face in a hand, his eyes closed in thought. Noctis was off talking to someone who had known Luna, and Ignis sat nearby on a bench. His brain was a mess and he couldn’t stop thinking.

“Gladio.” Came Ignis’s voice, concern laced into his words. “Will you be alright?”

“I dunno, Iggy… This hurts.” Unable to hide anything from his closest friend, Gladio stood up and went to sit beside the other man. Ignis reached out, putting a tentative hand on Gladio’s knee, and gave him a consoling pat. Giving a mumbled thanks, Gladio returned the gesture, softly clapping Ignis on the shoulder.

Noctis was suddenly back, his eyes red from more crying probably. Gladio didn’t even have the gall to blame him. He wanted so badly to cry, but he couldn’t. Their king sat beside Ignis, leaning forwards and wringing his hands together after wiping his eyes. Ignis shuffled closer to him, their shoulders touching comfortable. Noctis immediately relaxed into the touch, letting out a sigh.

“Guess next stop is the capital, right?” Asked Gladio aloud, sparing a glance in the direction of his companions. He couldn’t hide the hopefulness in his voice, hoping Noctis wouldn’t want to take anymore detours but didn’t see that happening. Prompto was definitely alive, and they needed to rescue him. All three of them would do anything to get him back right now.

“Of course. We need the crystal, and we need your boyfriend.” Said Noctis with a smile, the first time he had smiled in hours. Gladio grinned back, not even embarrassed. His mood took a darker turn as he got up again and turned his back to the others.

“Noct, got a request for ya.”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“When we see Ardyn again. Lemme slice him once.”

Noctis stared at his shield, almost amused by the anger radiating from his broad shoulders. Ardyn had taken Prompto, Ardyn was the mastermind. They all wanted revenge.

“Sure. Save some for me, though.” He nodded and Gladio turned around, his eyes gleaming.

“You got it. Let’s get going.”

=

Being split from Noctis was bad enough, but it was getting hard for Gladio to fight with having to help Ignis along. The advisor could hold his own, to a point, but Gladio had to watch both of their backs, and he simply was just worried about him. They had no idea where Noctis was, no idea where they were, no idea about anything. The capital was practically deserted of people, daemons being the only things lurking in the streets. It was so dark, and while Ignis was unfortunately used to it, Gladio missed the sun. The days were almost gone, only a few hours of sunlight remaining in each day. He thought about Prompto’s grin and his face whenever he got a good picture, and felt better again.

Seeing Ardyn made something twist in Gadio’s stomach, an unbridled fury that threatened to overflow. The chancellor had vanished after giving him and Ignis weapons, so Gladio couldn’t complain about that. They were able to summon them like normal, but their past weapons had been stronger. Of course Ardyn would give them cheap steel. Still, it was better than nothing.

The two of them made their way slowly through the hallways, doors already open, and Gladio hoped it was because Noctis had come this exact same way. Rooms full of MTs gave Gladio something to let his irritation out on, and there were a lot of them. 

They arrived finally at a room with large monitors on one side, and Gladio tried to make sense of the control panel. He was disappointed to find most information completely wiped from the system. It dismayed Ignis, who was all but helpless to do anything else.

“There’s nothing left? Is there anything with the crystal?”

“It’s the only thing on the monitors, and I took away the barrier already. Nothin’ else here.” Insisted Gladio yet again, knowing full well the advisor was worried sick about Noctis. Despite having gone through it all once already, Gladio decided to attempt a second sweep through the files he could access. He stopped, seeing a video file that wasn’t locked or meddled with. It was simply named “Subject P0MT0”. Understanding what it could have, Gladio hovered his hand over the file.

“Iggy. Found something.”

“What is it? A surveillance video perhaps? A code?”

“I… think it could be Prompto.” Gladio hesitated, waiting for a response from Ignis. He heard the other man draw in breath quickly, and then he nodded, reaching his hand out to Gladio. Appreciative for the support, Gladio pressed the file, and the monitors buzzed before focusing into one large image. A room, small, seeming like the back room of a prison block. Tools and shelves were on either side of the room, and the middle was open except for a device holding someone up. His head was lowered, but his shoulders rose and fell faintly. Gladio cursed under his breath, surging forwards with wide eyes as he looked at Prompto.

“What is it showing? Is Prompto there, is he okay?” Ignis asked, not knowing what was going on with the current silence of the video. Gladio was about to respond, but a voice from the monitors made him go silent, and he watched with his hands clenched into white-knuckled fists.

“Hello? Helloooo? Is this on? Oh, of course it is, aha!”

Ardyn appeared in the frame, waving into the lens of the camera, a grin plastered across his face. It was stationed right in front of Prompto, the frame perfectly centering him entirely. The young man was covered in bruises and red marks, and when he raised his head weakly, his face wasn’t any better. A still bleeding scratch on his temple, swollen red eyes, and more bruises. He winced away from the camera, something he never usually did. It put a crack in Gladio’s heart.

“Ignis? Gladio? Are you watching? I taped this at an earlier convenience because I am oh so busy, you see. Still there?” Ardyn tapped the screen, grinning like a cheshire cat.

He turned away, going to circle around Prompto until he was right next to him. The chancellor took Prompto’s chin in a hand, lifting his face and squeezing his cheeks. Prompto closed his eyes tightly, letting out a painful hiss as Ardyn’s thumb rubbed along a bruise near his lip.

“Your friend is quite stubborn. Nothing I’ve done has made him give in. Unfortunate for him, as you can see. I do know that he has quite the soft spot for our highness’s shield, though, hmm?” Voice filled with ill intent, Ardyn continued to hold Prompto’s face up, enjoying it all.

“D… don’t…” Whispered Prompto suddenly, eyes opening slightly to glare at Ardyn, who only grinned wider. Gladio’s chest seemed to fall in on itself, anger and desperation mixing together while he could only wordlessly watch the screens.

“Do you really think he could make time for you, dear Prompto? His duty is to the king! And you? Why… you’re a nobody. An outsider. He’ll never come back for you if it means wasting precious time getting Noct back.” As Ardyn laughed in Prompto’s ear, the smaller man’s lip trembled and he closed his eyes tightly again. His hands clenched into weak fists, and he managed to pull his chin away from Ardyn’s grasp, wincing as he did so.

“Gladio… isn’t that kind of person!” Prompto growled, eyes gleaming apprehensively. He let out a yelp as Ardyn twisted one of his contained wrists, the metal scraping against skin painfully. Gladio felt Ignis tense up next to him, and was suddenly grateful for about five seconds that Ignis couldn’t see Prompto in this state.

“Prompto, Prompto, Prompto… How could anyone truly love you? You had to change yourself to even feel like you could talk to the prince! I think that says a lot about you.” Ardyn chuckled, glancing at the camera. “You have history… skeletons in the closet, if you will, that might make every one of your friends hate you…”

“Stop… They’re… not like you.” Prompto shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip.

Gladio wanted to reach through the screen and grab Prompto. He wanted to break him out of his containment, hold those bruised cheeks and tell him everything was okay and that no one would ever hate him. He was desperate to console him, give soft kisses to his shoulders, wipe away the bad memories. It hurt so much to see him like this. Prompto was sunshine, his bright smile and camera always at the ready. Gladio would tear Ardyn apart.

“Gladio, if you’re there, which, I’m pretty sure you will be, I’ll let you in on a little secret, hmm?” Ardyn purred suddenly, gaze fixated on Prompto despite his attention to the camera.

“Don’t!!” Shouted Prompto, straining against his restraints.

It seemed as if that was the loudest Prompto had gotten since his confinement, and Ardyn raised an eyebrow, amused. He grabbed his chin again, snaking his other hand to Prompto’s right wrist. Prompto pleaded silently, his eyes desperate to hold onto this secret Ardyn so very much wanted to tell. Faking defeat, Ardyn pulled away, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

As Prompto hung his head again, seeming exhausted, Ardyn stepped over to the camera. He picked it up, then turned it around to face himself.

“I’d be quick if I were you, Gladio! Who knows what horrors with befall your beloved?”

And then the screen went black.

Both Gladio and Ignis stood there in a stunned silence, barely breathing after the short video file had finished playing. It only took a moment more for the growl to rumble through Gladio’s chest, and he summoned his broadsword, smashing it into the control panel. Ignis stepped backwards, hearing the king’s shield wreak havoc on the innocent piece of technology. After a minute of this, Gladio let out a deep breath, dismissing his sword and breathing in and out. He needed to be calm, focused, and ready. Putting a hand on Ignis’s shoulder, Gladio said quietly, voice firm, “Let’s go find them.”

“Right you are.”

=

Prompto’s mind was hazy, and he swam in and out of consciousness. Time wasn’t something he worried about currently, too busy trying not to hurt so much. Because everything right now hurt. He tried moving his fingers a bit, feeling his wrists send a sharp pain up his arm. He was grateful Ardyn hadn’t totally broken every bone in his body, but he was aching enough to feel that way. A sob threatened to escape Prompto’s lips, but he forced it back. He didn’t want to make an unnecessary noises, in case Ardyn decided to show up again. Also he had seen a daemon maybe a half hour ago, wasn’t too sure.

Footsteps sounded, and Prompto raised his head slightly, hoping to see someone come running down the hallways for him. He was shocked to actually see Noctis running along the cells towards him, blue eyes wide with alarm. Gladio was close behind him, leading Ignis along. Were they really here? Was this a dream? Ardyn had been showing him too many things, he didn’t know what was real or not. His mind was still reeling as someone freed him, and he fell to the floor. Prompto remembered talking to noctis, and feeling relieved and happy for the first time in days… weeks? Didn’t care anymore. He could feel Noctis hug him, crushing his arms to his sides painfully and apologizing when Prompto let out a shaky laugh.

Ignis rubbed his back in comforting circles, giving him a soft and relieved smile. And Gladio rushed up to him, his large shaky hands encircling Prompto’s face. The larger man looked like he had barely slept, and his eyes looked a little wet once he was close enough for Prompto to tell. Simply smiling at him, Prompto resisted the urge to collapse in Gladio’s arms, and they all decided to get to one of the bunkers and let themselves all have a rest.

The beds weren’t hotel grade, but they felt like heaven after either running around the keep or being strung up by your wrists and waist for days. Prompto sank into the pathetic excuse for a mattress, sighing gratefully. He saw Ignis and Noctis sitting close together, with Noctis cleaning Ignis’s glasses even if it didn’t make much of a difference. The advisor leaned against his king, a look of peace on his face as he lay against the younger man.

Feeling a weight on the bed next to him, Prompto turned to see Gladio, and was instantly swept up into his arms. His bruises were pressed against somewhat painfully, but Prompto didn’t care at all. He gripped Gladio back just as tightly, feeling his heart soar. He had wanted this so badly. Ardyn had whispered awful things into his ear for hours on end, and feeling Gladio against him, so desperate and wanting, was enough to send all his fears out the window.

Gladio ran a hand through Prompto’s hair, noticing it was still as soft as ever. The bright eyed young man he held looked up, his indigo eyes drinking in Gladio’s appearance like he would never look at him again. “Prompto…” Whispered Gladio, cupping the other man’s cheek in a hand. Leaning into the touch, Prompto’s lip gave a small tremble.

“I’m glad you found me. Took you long enough.” He teased softly, giving one of his lopsided grins. Gladio scowled playfully, squeezing Prompto’s cheek. “Sorry, we got held up.”

Prompto laughed a bit, leaning his face against Gladio, hearing the heartbeat in his chest; fast, desperate. Raising a hand, Prompto traced the tattoos on one of Gladio’s arms, eyes closed comfortably.

“Me and Ignis saw.” Said Gladio suddenly, making Prompto sit up quickly and nervously.

“What did you see.”

“Ardyn was… talking bullshit to you.”

“Was that it?”

“He touched you. Hurt you. Of course that wasn’t it. I’m gonna kill him.”

Gladio practically growled the chancellor’s name, going to rub Prompto’’s back in calming circles. “He didn’t tell us anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He watched Prompto’s shoulders relax instantly. Going back to tracing tattoos, Prompto started to mumble, “It’s something important. But I need to tell you myself. So just,... be a little more patient, big guy.”

Half of him was discouraged, but he knew it must be tearing Prompto apart to keep from them and possibly get backlash from, so Gladio just nodded. He brought Prompto’s face up to look at him, careful to avoid bruises, and placed a light kiss on his lips. Sighing, Prompto leaned forwards, eagerly kissing back. Gladio, per usual, was gentle and comforting, and while this was the worst place to start making out, neither of them cared much. Having been torn apart by awful circumstances, they needed it.

Noctis’s affectionately teasing groan brought them back to reality, and they turned to stare at said Lucian royalty. Ignis was leaning on Noctis's shoulder, practically asleep though who could blame him. Despite his fake annoyance, Noctis was smiling.

“Glad we’re all together again… I’m sorry Gladio. Prompto.” His tone took on a more serious tone, and he dipped his head apologetically. Embarrassed, Prompto got up, waving his hands wildly as he stammered, “N-no, it’s not your fault, Noct! It was never your fault… It was Ardyn. I don’t blame you…” His gaze fell to the floor, and he backed away to sit on the bed again. Gladio leaned close, putting an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and rubbing a thumb against unbruised skin.

“Thank you. I kind of figured you’d say that, so I’m still sorry about it. Also Gladio was ready to charge in here by himself once we figured where you were.” Pointed out Noctis with another grin, tilting his head to rest against Ignis’s.

Rubbing the back of his head, Gladio flushed ever so slightly. Prompto laughed, resting a hand on the one Gladio had on his shoulder, and squeezed.

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“Don’t just do it for anyone, y’know.”

Laughing again, Prompto then sighed tiredly. He rubbed at his eyes, stifling a yawn. Seeing Ignis asleep had man him all the more tired, seeing as he had barely slept. Being unconscious due to pain didn’t count. Gladio held his arms open, and Prompto readily wrapped his own sore arms around Gladio, letting them fall to the mattress together. He snuggled close to Gladio’s chest, and felt the larger man nuzzle his chin into Prompto’s hair. It instantly relaxed him, and he was asleep in minutes.

=

Ignis’s hearing had improved to counter his lack of sight, and it seemed to be the most useful thing to aid them in search of their goals. He led them to the throne room, insiting that it sounded like the same device that had cancelled Noctis’s powers. The only roadblock was a door with no hint as to how to open it.

Until Prompto stepped up, holding up his wrist and unlocking it.

He explained how it seemed he was meant to be an MT, one of the experiments made in Niffilheim. As he talked, Gladio could see the tear fall down his cheek, and the tremble of his upper lip. This had been the secret Prompto had so desperately tried to keep hidden, and he looked terrified of the outcome of the truth. He seemed surprised when none of them batted an eye, knowing Prompto was Prompto, and that they trusted him with anything. 

They filed into the throne room, Prompto staring dumbfounded after them, until Gladio paused in front of him. The smaller man flinched back, eyes searching Gladio’s for some sign of distrust or anger or disappointment. He found none of those.

“Is that what you tried to hide in Lestallum?” He asked simply, making Prompto raise an eyebrow.

“Y-yeah… I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you yet…” Voice small, Prompto picked at his fingers, doing anything to give him an excuse not to look at Gladio.

“Hey, I understand.”

The response took Prompto off guard, and he looked up at Gladio now with wide eyes. The shield put one hand on Prompto’s waist, and the other one against his cheek. Prompto closed his eyes and brought both his hands up, clutching at Gladio’s large hand against his face.

“Nothing changes us. You’re Prompto; the silly, chocobo and camera loving kid I can’t seem to let go of. One of us.” Gladio pressed their foreheads together suddenly, and Prompto paused. He almost started to sob, but nodded instead, eyes shut tightly.

“Thanks… Astrals, you’re such a sap.” Prompto chuckled shakily, finally smiling. Unable to help himself from smiling back, Gladio placed a kiss on Prompto’s forehead.

“Hey, I was being sincere, blondie.”

“Ha ha, I know.”

“Let’s go. We’re keeping the king waiting.”


	9. Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch up the rooms, enjoy any glimmer of light in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy ep prompto pre-release/release day !!!!  
> cover up ur tears.. with fic... i made it a nice ending chapter !!!  
> two bros.. sittin in an apartment.. super close cause they're madly in love !!!!!!!!!!!

Gladio knew Prompto took the outcome of the keep roughly. He couldn’t even imagine how Ignis felt, though. The man barely spoke for a few days, but eventually got them all into gear for the trip out of Gralea. With no Regalia, most of it was on foot, and their weary limbs brought them finally to the train waiting for them. Biggs and Wedge had held their own, keeping the train in running condition for the arrival of their only passengers. Apparently they had picked up some refugees between Noctis and company’s departure and the Crownsguard’s return.

Unable to mingle with anyone much, the three retreated to a still intact sleeper car, finally able to rest more comfortably. Prompto immediately buried himself in a blanket, his shoulders shaking as he softly cried. He leaned close to Gladio, and Ignis fell asleep shortly after laying on the bed. Gladio could feel the hole in his chest, both at the loss of their friend and the look on Prompto’s face as he suffered. Nothing could heal a wound like this, but Gladio would not give in to the grief that threatened to break them all apart. They would persevere.

The first few years were rough. Even Gladio had a difficult time. Yet he was grateful for the fact that Ignis didn’t give up on the fight, training his swords anew to combat the darkness. Prompto, even, tried his hardest, but Gladio knew he was doing more to distract himself from some realities. The nightmares and memories from Gralea kept him up most nights, and Gladio would make sure he felt safe and would do anything he could to make the man feel comfortable again. Likewise, Prompto knew all of Gladio’s weaknesses to the new world, doing his best to give Gladio some light to return to. They had all gotten used to the endless dark, but the fate of their king weighed heavily on all their minds.

Six years into the darkness, the world has begun adapting to the sunless days, but there is a lack of color in the landscape; flowers and other plants are grown in greenhouses, lights are entirely artificial. Prompto and Gladio have taken up permanent residence in Lestallum, seeing as that’s where most of the work was for them in Lucis; Prompto wouldn’t go to Niflheim. Their new apartment is small, but homey, and while they are out most of the day, they always return for the evening when they are able. Ignis is a few apartments down, so they’re never too far apart from each other. Dinners together are frequent, especially since Ignis relearned to cook.

Prompto took it upon himself that current week to redo the entire apartment, mostly since he was healing from a nasty wound he got a few days prior. A mindflayer group had overwhelmed him, and he had never been a huge fan of them to begin with. They always got in his head, which wasn’t a very well off place half the time, if he had to admit it.

Opening a can of sky blue paint, Prompto stared into the thick substance. He wished he could see this color every day, just by looking out the window. Painting the ceiling would have to make do for now. The problem was, he had never painted a room in his life, his skill going as far as watercolours from school. All you needed was a ladder and to cover your furniture, right?

Covering their few pieces of furniture in tarps, Prompto then set up the ladder, wincing as he raised his arm a bit too high. The gash trailed from his bicep to his shoulder to his back, the bandages making it hard to move too much. This probably wasn’t the best idea, but he didn’t have much time to spare otherwise. Plus, he wanted to surprise Gladio. Just the thought made him smile, so he ignored the pain and started moving the brush.

After a few hours, all the ceilings of the three room apartment were blue, and Prompto felt his heart soar a little bit. It looked nice and bright. Washing his brushes, Prompto focused his attention on the kitchen. Orange, with green hills and a campsite right over the sink. Gladio would definitely love that. Since his art skills were subpar, the campsite was wobbly and the trees around it barely looked like trees. He could sure take a picture but when it came to drawing it was always… interesting.

Saving the bedroom for last, he eagerly brought in all of his colors. This time he was making the walls to look like the chocobo post. He managed to get some paint on the blankets, but immediately threw them in the wash, hoping they wouldn’t stain. Drawing the chocobos lifted his spirits considerably, but also made him a little sad. Chocobos had survived these past six years, but they were having trouble, since their green grasslands were more dangerous than they had ever been. The black chocobo had been everyone’s main concern, and Prompto was always relieved to hear she was hardier than the other wild chocobos and was doing well. Ignis named her Ebony, and they visited her when they could. It reminded them all of Noctis.

Adding in the black chocobo to the post, Prompto put careful detail into her, making sure she was bigger and prettier than the others. He was glad she remembered them all, moreso because of the fact they always brought vegetables she didn’t have very often. They loved her.

Finishing up the last few details, Prompto stood back to observe his work. Everything looked awesome, and he really hoped gladio would love it. Everything was much better than the drab look it had been before. Washing up in the kitchen, he put hot water on for coffee. Being home like this let him prepare some food for Gladio when he got back, and knew the other hunter appreciated it. Prompto had gotten a cute chocobo apron for the occasions. Gladio’s face when he had seen it the first time had been priceless.

Sitting at their small table with his coffee, Prompto looked through their recipe book for something easy. Ignis had made it up for him, knowing Prompto couldn’t do anything too extravagant. Rooting around in the fridge he found a trout, deciding to put it on some skewers. One of Gladio’s favorites.

He was in the middle of struggling with their small griddle when he heard the door open. Unable to leave the fish in fear of burning it, Prompto called out, “Gladio? That you?”

“Just me! Wh-” Gladio’s voice cut off, and there was a silence that followed. Quickly deciding the fish was done, Prompto plucked the skewers off and plated them, eagerly shuffling to the apartment door. Gladio was standing there, looking around at the room. His eyes were wide, but they had a brightness to them as he stared at all the color. Prompto leaned back and forth on his heel, biting his lip and waiting.

“Did you do this today?” Asked Gladio finally, gaze falling on Prompto, who nodded a little hesitantly. He was silent for another moment, looking around the main room.

“I uh… did the other rooms, too!” Prompto pointed out, pointing behind him to the kitchen and bedroom. Gladio seemed immediately interested, following Prompto around the apartment. His eyes lit up at the little camping spot, and he laughed at the sight of the chocobo post. He went to the picture of the black chocobo, touching it softly.

“Do… you like it?” Asked Prompto, fearing he had overstepped something for some reason. Gladio was never one to get mad at these little things he did, and they always talked about things they both didn’t like or that made them uncomfortable.

Suddenly taking Prompto’s hand in his own, Gladio squeezed it and gave the other man an overly fond look. “It looks great. Really, I love it.”

Heart soaring, Prompto beamed, squeezing Gladio’s hand just as tightly back. He reached up, cupping Gladio’s face with his free hand, and gave him a kiss, feeling the other man smile against his lips. Their comfortable silence was interrupted by Gladio’s stomach growling, and he averted his eyes, embarrassed. Giving him a playful punch on the shoulder, Prompto told him to go shower or else he wouldn’t get dinner. He didn’t want anyone to sit around covered in daemon grime when they had readily available hot water.

Finishing the rest of the meal, Prompto waited for Gladio to clean up. He prepared some rice to go along with the fish, and put a cup noodle by the stove just in case Gladio was still hungry afterwards. Gladio reappeared from the bathroom after a few minutes, shirtless, wearing only sweatpants as he walked into the kitchen. He sat across from Prompto, who was staring somewhat intently.

Grinning, Gladio winked. “Like what you see?”

“You know I do, big guy.” Chuckled Prompto, pushing a plate of food towards him. He watched Gladio eat before nibbling on his own helping, until asking, “Are you gonna get any more tattoos? I like your big one, just curious.”

“Maybe. Never really thought about it much.” Gladio mused through bites, shrugging his shoulders. He gave Prompto a hard look, noticing how slowly he was eating.

“I’ll get a new tattoo if you start eating properly.”

“Hey, that’s different. You know I can’t eat too much at night.”

“I know, but… You have to keep your strength up.”

Prompto glared at him, defiantly eating a forkful of rice. He didn’t like it very much when Gladio pointed out these things. The events of Nifilheim still weighed heavily on him, and to add the losing of Noctis, nightmares and panic attacks usually plagued him during the night. It wasn’t entirely debilitating per se, but he had trouble with the memories. They all did, but Prompto’s personal trauma just added to it.

Gladio sighed, setting down his fork. He leaned his arms on the table, giving Prompto an apologetic look. “Sorry, it’s just… I know you do your best. You may think it isn’t good enough, but it’s more than good enough.”

“Hmm.” Prompto stabbed at a grain of rice.

“You wouldn’t want Noct to see this side of you when he came back, would you?”

“What, the fact I’m up all night, getting hurt all the time, and can’t let go of shit? I’m still the guy he remembers, but it’s hard not to change at least a bit after all that.” Prompto’s voice lowered, and he lay his arm across the table. Gladio immediately reached out and took his hand, giving it a little squeeze. Prompto held it back.

“You’re still hard on yourself. I really can’t understand it, but I’m here for you. To help make it better. Right?” The larger man smiled in the comforting way only he could, and Prompto’s mood melted away into contentment.

“Yeah. I dunno what I’d do without you. Honestly.”

“Damn right. Now finish eating. We’re gonna go stop buy Ignis’s place, he said he made dessert, thought we’d be interested”

“Oh, hell yes I’m interested.”

===

With his injured arm and shoulder, Prompto could only wear one sleeve of his jacket. Gladio stood on his other side, acting as a barricade so no one would bump into him. They walked through the crowded Lestallum streets, weaving through the maze of refugees as they made their way down the street to Ignis’s apartment. Prompto took out the extra key Ignis had given them, clicking the door open and sliding through once it was open. Gladio locked it behind them, and they made sure to take of their shoes before going any further. 

Ignis was in the kitchen, and a sweet smell floated through the house as soon as he opened the oven. He effortlessly brought out a tray, setting it on the counter. Prompto recognized them as Ignis’s “memory lane” pastries, and felt a bittersweet tug at his heart.

“Prompto, Gladio, always good to know you’re well.” Ignis called over to them, not needing to turn to know it was them. He took powdered sugar out, shifting it over the pastries to add the finishing touches. Prompto went up beside him, sneakily reaching for one.

“Hey, Iggy. How ya holding up? And how on Eos did you manage to get these berries!”

His hand was smacked away immediately, and he whimpered. Ignis grinned, pulling the tray a little further away from Prompto’s grabby hands. “I was gifted them by Cindy. She wouldn’t say where she managed to procure them, but who am I to complain.”

“Cindy was here? Why didn’t you tell us?” Wailed Prompto, receiving a dejected look from Gladio. Noticing this, Prompto game the other man a pat on the arm. “Don’t worry, big guy, your muscles are the only muscles for me.” Ignis chuckled at their exchange, placing the fresh pastries neatly on a new plate. Giving the signal they were okay to eat, he could only listen as Gladio and prompto dug into the rare delicacy. Prompto let out a pleased sigh, eyes closed.

“Well, how do they fare?” Asked Ignis, seeming a little nervous.

“They’re amaaaaziiiing as always, Ignis! Thanks for inviting us over!”

“Yeah, it’s good to have stuff like this every now and then.” Agreed Gladio, already helping himself to another. Ignis tentatively took one, biting into it contemplatively. After a few moments, he nodded, seeming pleased with the end result. The retreated into the other room, and Ignis brewed some coffee for them to have with the pastries. Gladio commented on how much better Prompto had gotten with cooking, and Ignis seemed quite pleased at the news. Their conversation veered off to something more morbid, discussing how they would fit more refugees into Lestallum, which was already packed to the gills. They ended the night on a somewhat sour note, but parted with smiles and a pat on the back to each other.

The last night air brought a fresh chill to lestallum, and Prompto raised his one good arm to stretch above himself. He sighed contentedly, looking up into the cloudy sky. It was dark, and what he assumed was the moon glimmered faintly through the dark wisps.

“What’s up, Prompto?” Came Gladio’s voice, stern but with a soft tone that only Prompto knew.

“I guess where I would be if I had never been friends with all of you. Or even if you hadn’t saved me from Gralea.” Said Prompto, almost a little too blase.

“Prom, we’d never have left you behind.” Pointed out Gladio with a sigh, seeming to know this was a repeated conversation.

“I know, I’m just thinking, what if.”

“There’s never gonna be a what if, idiot. Not while I breathe.”

Prompto smiled, letting out a chuckle. They came back to their shared apartment, newly painted, and made a beeline for the bed. Usually Gladio got in first, and Prompto snaked in alongside him, curling his limbs around Gladio and resting his head on the other man’s chest. Relatively shortly, they fell asleep, dreams always easier than before.

==

It was 10 years now since Noctis’s disappearance, the world faring better than before thanks to the perseverance of those able. Gladio currently drive a truck through the abandoned roads of Leide, glancing in the rearview mirror to his partner in the truck bed. Prompto sat with a rifle, aimed at any daemons that dared get too close. They were doing a scheduled run of the area, making sure there were no people stupid enough to tough it out in the wilds.

Prompto sat up, keeping an ear out for anything as he clambered towards the back truck window. He knocked on it, and Gladio pulled it open without looking back. 

“Gladio, I don’t see anything and we’ve been out here for like, what, three hours?”

“We have another hour to go, blondie.”

“There’s never anyone out here anymore and you know it.”

Prompto retreated back to the truck bed, sulking even as he looked around with a trained eye. The truck went over a sudden bump and he practically smacked his face into the gun, hearing an apologetic “whoops” from the front seat. More silence followed, until a burst of light in the sky made Gladio slam on the breaks. Prompto tumbled out of the truck, thankful he hadn’t hit his face into the asphalt, but turned to glare angrily at Gladio yet again. He was confused when he saw the other man get out of the truck to come help him to his feet, but his eyes stayed fixed on where the light had come from. 

“What was that?” Gladio almost whispered, looking for any other sign of the light. It had been so sudden, and faded so quickly that he didn’t even know where to look anymore. Prompto looked around, equally as curious. Nothing else glimmered in the eternal night.

“I don’t know what is was, but I’m not too sure I liked it. Don’t need any more things killin’ us.” Pointed out Prompto, going back to rearrange his rifle so it didn’t spontaneously go off.

Shaking his head, Gladio shrugged. “I agree, but…”

“But what.”

“What if it was…” The larger man trailed off, his brow creasing in a worried gesture. Prompto immediately got the hint, his eyes widening.

“It could have been Noct you think…?”

Gladio simply nodded. He could see Prompto’s face pale in alarm, but noticed that hopeful glimmer in his eyes. They all missed Noctis terribly. Ten years was quite a long time to wait.

“Prompto. Prom, you okay?” Gladio asked softly, going up to him and putting a hand around him, rubbing the other man’s back. Prompto nodded silently, leaning close.

“Yeah… yeah I’m okay. It’s just a lot to think about still.”

“Me, too. I don’t want to be too hopeful, but we can’t help it, huh? ...C’mon, I’m hungry, how ‘bout you?” Desperately trying to lift the mood, Gladio pat Prompto on the back, motioning to the front car seats. Prompto had made lunch, and it was packed away in a bag on the passenger’s seat. Prompto could only respond with a noise from his stomach, and they both laughed. Clamboring back into the car, they dove into the sandwiches and thermos of soup, accompanied by some orange cake courtesy of ignis. They ate somewhat quietly, until Prompto leaned back, propping his shoes up on the dashboard. Gladio was about to smack his feet down, but Prompto started mumbling.

“What would you say if he came back, right now?”

“Hmm. I dunno.”

“I know what I would say.”

“And what’s that?”

“That his big dumb shield wasted five years of eternal darkness to get us married on paper.”

Gladio started laughing, a nice loud laugh devoid of any bitterness. It lightened Prompto’s spirits, and he closed his eyes to hear the chuckles that rumbled deep in Gladio’s chest.

“I don’t think he’d be surprised, but I don’t think he’d let me explain why it took so long.”

“Ignis didn’t wanna hear excuses either.” Prompto said with a shrug, until Gladio ruffled his hair quite roughly. “Hey, you could have asked me first!”

“No way! Astrals, I didn’t even have the courage to ask you out on a date! You kissed me first, remember? No way was I just gonna ask you to freakin’ marry me.” Prompto rambled, going to lean closer to Gladio, who had started smiling, almost a little too pleased with himself.

“You should touch up the paint in the bedroom. Ebony has chicks now.”

“Maybe I’ll do that when I get back. Add three little puffballs to the wall.”

They sat together quietly for a few minutes more, just enjoying being close. Daemons growled in the distance, but none neared the truck. Prompto could swear he had almost fallen asleep, but he was jolted upright when the radio started buzzing. Gladio reached over, bringing it close, talking tiredly into the one on their end.

“Talcott? That you?”

“Gladio! Are you in Liede?” Came the rushed response. A dog bark was heard behind him, mixed with the sound of someone shushing it.

Sitting up straighter, Gladio gave Prompto a glance. The other man went on alert, already grabbing the door to get out and prepare his rifle in the truck bed.

“Yeah, me and Prompto are doing our rounds. What’s up, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine…! I uh… have really, really, really good news for you.”

Prompto stopped, his legs hanging out of the car as he and Gladio locked eyes.

“The king is here! Meet us back at Hammerhead, okay?”

Gladio dropped the radio, feeling his body tense up. Prompto slowly moved back into the car to sit down so he wouldn’t fall over. A silence hung over the two of them, until Gladio started the car with shaking hands. Prompto tried to breathe, mumbling about the exercises Ignis made him do. Unable to put the truck into drive, Gladio simply looked over at Prompto, waiting for him to gain control over himself again.

“Let’s… let’s go.” He finally said, his voice even.

Spurring the truck along, Gladio held out a hand and Prompto immediately grasped it, squeezing until his knuckles went white.

“Prom, everything good?”

“No way, dude. What about you?”

“Definitely not.”

They shared a small laugh, though it sounded forced.

“I… Wow, it’s all coming back. How much I missed him.” Prompto finally mumbled, watching the landscape pass by out the window. Suddenly it seemed more colorful, for no reason at all.

“I know. Don’t let him see that mopey look you have on your face, okay?” Gladio gave Prompto’s nose an affectionate pinch

“I’ll give him the best smile ever. Though, Ignis’s will probably be his favorite.”

“Yours is reserved for being my favorite.”

“Oh shut up. I love you.”

“Love you way more, blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IT"S DONE
> 
> thank you SO MUCH for all the really nice comments past, present, and future !!  
> they truly meant a lot and i read all of them 10x over !!!  
> i hope this fic was something you enjoyed and will think fondly of !!!  
> thank you !!! xoxo ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡


End file.
